You and I
by sunita92
Summary: I never thought that we would fall in love with each other after all, we were from different guilds. Story set after Fairy Tail got disbanded.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Just to let you all know that I am still writing my current NALU fic(The Interview, p.s. go check it out if you haven't^^) but suddenly one day, a story plot came to me which was perfectly meant for this couple. Don't get me wrong. I am totally a NALU shipper but I still find Lucy being with Sting or Gray rather cute. I mean, have you see all the fanarts? Please try to read the first chapter of this story and let me know if it's worth continuing. I mean, I would really love to continue if I have people supporting it even more(:**

 **Disclaimer: Story doesn't flow like how the manga goes, I don't owe Fairy Tail(Hiro does) and picture is not mine too. If the owner happens to come across this story, I would like to say thank you in advance and I'm sorry for using it without your permission!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lucy's POV**

I still remember the time after the grand magic games and dragon arc. We came back to Magnolia as the strongest guild in Fiore. The town was so nice to rebuild Fairy Tail as how it used to be. Everyone was back to how they were. Going for jobs that was posted on the board or happily relaxing as they sat at the benches around the guild hall and talk with one another. I believed nothing could come in our way and that we would always be together, well I thought wrong.

One day, Natsu, my best friend or I could say the guy I fell in love with left without a word and the day after, Fairy Tail got disbanded. It was tough for me to get over two broken hearts at the time so I fell into depression for a while. I didn't eat nor sleep properly. After that, I decided it was time to pull myself up back into reality and start doing what I always love and wanted to be previously, a journalist.

I managed to get hold of Jason, the reporter for Weekly Sorcerer magazine asking if there was any slot for employment and it was like God was showing my path, there was. Sadly, the main office was in Crocus so Jason asked if I could station there at least. I took one good look around my apartment before shutting the door close and giving the keys back to my landlord. She bid me farewell before I grabbed my luggage and headed out to the wagon that awaited me, my stuff all in tow.

It was a long ride which after two days, I finally reached Crocus and found an apartment that was much bigger than my previous. All my stuff that were packed in the boxes lied in my living room before I went to crash onto the bed. My legs hanging as I stared at the ceiling. It felt great, moving away from my old apartment so that I could start anew and don't feel lonely that Fairy Tail, Natsu and even Happy were no longer around. Thinking about them just brought tears streaming down my cheeks. I used my arm to cover my eyes as I cried silently which unknowingly, sleep over took me.

"Hey Lucy! How many times must I tell you not to run down the stairs?" My landlord shouted.

"Yes!" I shouted back in reply happily before exiting the apartment building and started walking to my work designation for the whole week, the grand magic palace.

Months has passed since I stayed here and worked with Weekly Sorcerer. I'm enjoying my time being a journalist and getting to see the new mages that come in town. I still trained with my celestial spirits because I feel the need to become stronger for myself and even for them. Now I can call out four of my spirits and not feel tired.

As I set foot in the grand magic palace, I couldn't help but to stop and take a breath as the familiar smell hit me. The last time I was here was when Fairy Tail kicked ass. All those time, I really missed them. I shook myself out of my thoughts as I headed to the arena to meet up with Jason.

I looked up at the lacrima vision as the commentators announce the guilds for this round of the grand magic games. There were about fifty guilds who joined this year and the ones I knew came out one by one in the following order. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Hell, Quatro Cerberus, Twilight Ogre and lastly Sabertooth. I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself.

What do you expect Lucy? For Fairy Tail to suddenly come back because of the grand magic games?

I heaved out a sigh before leaning against the railing that separates the crowd from the battlefield. It's quite obvious who will win this year, no doubt Sabertooth is second strongest from Fairy Tail. I was scanning through the guilds, seeing all the familiar faces as they stood on the battlefield with their guild master but my eyes landed on the blond dragon slayer.

He didn't look happy? Suddenly as if he sensed my eyes on him, he looked up at my direction and our eyes fixed on each other. I saw him slowly opening his mouth as he was in disbelieve that I was standing there. I was getting uncomfortable so I turned my gaze away and started to head out of the arena, informing Jason that I needed a walk before the matches began.

I was walking through the crowds before I heard someone faintly calling my name. I decided to ignore it because I was afraid that I was hearing things but then his voice was getting louder so I stopped and turned around.

It was Sting. He pushed himself through the crowd and when he finally got out, he stopped right in front of me, bending down as he held onto his knees and catch his breath. Once he caught his breath, he slowly straightened himself up and faced me.

"You're Lucy right?"

"Well yeah or not I wouldn't stop right?" I couldn't help but to giggle at his silliness. I saw a faint blush appearing on his cheeks before he looked away and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah. Just ignore that I say that." And I just smiled in return, assuring him the deal's done. "So what bring you here? Well, I mean…" I knew what Sting was trying to imply as he carefully was choosing his words.

"I'm a journalist with Weekly Sorcerer now." I decided to answer so to save him the trouble.

"Oh, that's cool! I mean, being a mage is cool too right?"

"Well, not if Fairy Tail is not around anymore." I answered without any difficulty though the pain still lingered in my heart. Immediately, Sting brought both of his hands to his sides.

"I'm sorry." I could hear his voice was laced with sincerity.

"Don't be. I'm fine." Liar. I ignored my conscience and continued. "You should be getting back anyways right? The games are about to begin."

"Yeah you're right. Well see you around Lucy." He smiled gingerly at me before turning around and walking back to where he ran from. I couldn't help but to feel grateful that someone still remembered me.

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

After the grand magic games and the dragon arc, Sabertooth returned back home with a new guild master which was me. When Jiemma was the guild master, I didn't notice that we were tainted with evil because all he wanted was us to be the strongest believing that was a good purpose but it wasn't at the end. Natsu or do I mean, Fairy Tail helped me realized that.

I decided to make Sabertooth that the guild could called a home. Of course, I didn't do it alone but with the help from Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Yukino, Minerva, Orga and even Rufus. They were my friends, no more like my family whom I loved very much and will do anything to protect them and make them happy.

I was very determined to make Sabertooth become like Fairy Tail so that one day, I can pay a visit to their guild and tell Natsu what I've done. Basically, I wanted to share with him that Sabertooth was no longer about power but about family. However, my dream crumbled down when I heard a rumor that Fairy Tail got disbanded.

I didn't believe so my legs took me out of my guild and I went running to the direction of their guild. I panted heavily upon reaching but when I got to the top of the hill where Fairy Tail could be seen, it was no longer there. My eyes went wide and it seemed that the energy that my legs had earlier got lost, making me drop to my knees as I held my gaze on the missing building.

Fairy Tail was really gone.

It took me a long while to get over it after that. Even the other guilds that I've contacted were surprised and sad over the fact that it was really true. Nobody knew the reason why or where the people went. I kept thinking again and again. I thought they were family? Family don't abandon each other. I punched the wall in my room, causing Lector to gasp in shock as I managed to create a dent to it not giving a care at all.

Months passed and it was finally time for the grand magic games. I really hesitated in letting my guild participate because I didn't see the point of being there when Fairy Tail was no longer around but Minerva managed to convince me to do so. Luckily I was the guild master so I didn't had to be in the games.

It was time to enter the arena as the commentators showed the list of guilds entering the games this year on the lacrima vision. There were about fifty guilds including us. Oh well, let's get this over and done with. We entered the arena when the commentators announced our guild. Everyone was cheering for us as loudly as they could, all supporting us like last year before Fairy Tail beat us up. I couldn't help but to turn my smile to a frown. I thought we could really have a faceoff with them again.

I looked up to take a look at the crowd because I felt someone staring and I was dumbfounded when I found those familiar pair of brown eyes. I clearly remembered her. She was the girl that Minerva tortured and I felt my bile trying to rise up from my throat. I was disgusted with myself that I enjoyed that scene last year.

I wanted to shout her name but I didn't know why my voice wouldn't leave my throat. Someone from Fairy Tail was here?! I think she got uncomfortable by my weird facial expression that she turned and left. No wait! My legs started to bring me forward as I ran out of the arena. I ignored the shouts that my guild members were throwing at me and also the commentators were leaving comments at my sudden exit but I didn't care. I needed to get to her and I didn't know why.

I saw the top of her head, blond like mine thus it wasn't hard to spot from far. I shouted for her name but she didn't stop. When her name left my mouth again but this time louder, I couldn't help but realized that it didn't sound weird, it sounded right. It made her stopped and turned around. I was so happy that I managed to get hold of her.

I stopped right in front of her and supported myself by placing my hands on my thighs as I used the moment to catch my breath. After I felt my heart beat has calm down, I straightened myself up and I couldn't help but to be hypnotized by her brown eyes. Were they this hypnotizing before?

"You're Lucy right?"

"Well yeah or not I wouldn't stop right?" She giggled at my stupid question and I mentally slapped myself causing my cheeks to turn red at the embarrassment that I made for myself. I had no choice but to look away as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh yeah. Just ignore that I say that." And she just smiled in return, assuring me that she would. I couldn't help but realized that her smile was hypnotizing as well. "So what bring you here? Well, I mean…" I didn't know how to start asking so I was stumbling with my words.

"I'm a journalist with Weekly Sorcerer now." She answered me as if she was saving me the trouble.

"Oh, that's cool! I mean, being a mage is cool too right?" I said hoping this conversation will go to somewhere good.

"Well, not if Fairy Tail is not around anymore." And I was stunned by her answer. She was smiling but I could see the pain lingered in her eyes. Immediately, I brought both of my hands down to my sides.

"I'm sorry." I felt so guilty.

"Don't be. I'm fine." She said. "You should be getting back anyways right? The games are about to begin."

"Yeah you're right. Well see you around Lucy." I smiled gingerly at her before turning around and walking back to where I ran from. I couldn't help but to feel grateful that someone from Fairy Tail was around. At least there was still hope that Fairy Tail might get back together and there a feeling tugging at the end of my heart that I wanted to get to know her more.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for the first chapter of this story. How was it? Was it a good introduction? I know there isn't any romance yet between the two but I had to start off the story like this. I mean, this is the story plot I'm going for. Anyways, their love will start to blossom soon. I assure you so will appreciate to receive all your love and support for this. And as always, don't forget to leave a review before you go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. Though I didn't get much reviews, I'm still very happy that this story is getting followers so I decided to continue it. So here's the next chapter folks. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Okay everyone! Let the grand magic begins!" One of the commentator announced through his microphone which gotten the crowd to cheer across the arena.

I was back to the spot that I stood with Jason earlier. I managed to grab two cups of coffee for the both of us on the way back. He thanked me when I handed him his share.

"So Lucy, you know what to do right?"

"Yeah…" I said before turning back to look at the battlefield. "Keep track of the whole game so that we can write it down on our Weekly Sorcerer magazine right?"

"That's right." I could hear Jason was happy that I knew what I was doing. "Oh, we also might need to interview or maybe just take picture of the guild one by one. I was thinking of starting with Sabertooth first after this round."

Oh, isn't that Sting's guild? I nodded back in respond before my eyes and mind focused back on the battlefield. The commentator was announcing that this round will be a preliminary round. The first eight guilds to make it to the designated spot will be through to the second round. I couldn't help but to smirk to myself. This sounded like what we did last year, the Sky Labyrinth. Thinking about it brings me chill.

"Okay everyone! You heard the rules, you will now be transported to different part of Crocus." And that surprised me. Immediately, everyone was gone and several lacrima vision were displayed for us to see them. This time, they didn't had to go through any Sky Labyrinth. They had to come back here.

The horn was sounded and everyone started to rush back. I was thrilled by the excitement. I took down important notes like which guild met at which point to take the other down so they could pass through. Of course, I focused on the main guilds and they didn't seem to have any difficulty. I scrunched my face as I quickly scribbled down all these points on my notebook. I felt someone's gaze on me so I turned to see where it was coming from.

It was Sting. He sat the opposite side of me as he rested his cheek against his palm. He looked at me with a smirk etched on his face. I couldn't help but to mouth him a what. He pointed to my face and then back to his face, mimicking a scrunched up face.

I couldn't help but to blush hard. Someone saw me with my weird facial expression. I knew how I looked like because my maids back home used to take picture of it and showed me. Not knowing how to respond back, I just looked away and pretend to focus back my task on hand. Even though my eyes were on the lacrima visions, my mind was not there.

The preliminary round came to an end and with no surprise, the main six guilds that I focused on, made it through the next round. Everyone cheered when they saw their favorite guild standing down at the battlefield, waving back at them. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead when I finally wrote my last note down. I managed to grab whatever main points I needed even though I got distracted a little earlier. I thought I could leave but Jason grabbed hold of me.

"Hey Lucy, now's our chance to get to Sabertooth. Look!" Jason was pointing to someone and it landed on the blond dragon slayer. "Their guild master is right opposite of us. Come on." I couldn't do anything about it so I obliged and followed him.

"Hey there!" Jason was the one to approach him first. "I think you know who I am. Well meet Lucy, I bet you know her too since she was from Fairy Tail. We were thinking if you have a few minutes to spare for some questions and photo taking." I saw Sting looked at him before looking past his shoulder at me.

"Sure, if only Lucy does it."

"Oh my, my, my! Of course! If that's the case, I will carry on and meet one of the guilds." Jason placed his hand on my shoulder before walking off. "See you tomorrow Lucy." I just nodded with a smile though I was mentally screaming no, don't leave me alone with him Jason! And then he's gone.

I didn't know how to start the conversation so I was playing with my fingers at my back as I looked down. I heard footsteps coming closer to me so. Based on the shadow that appeared on the ground from the palace's light source, I could tell Sting was approaching me.

"So…" He was the one who spiked the conversation up even though I should be the one. "Shall we start?" I decided to buck up my courage and looked up at him instead. He had such a warm smile on his face. It's hard to believe he was smirking at me earlier.

"Yeah, let's." I took a seat and Sting sat beside me. "So Sting, how do you think Sabertooth will fair this year?"

"I think we'll win this year since Fairy Tail is not around." I just giggled at his confidence.

"Fine but don't get too cocky yet." I said. "The other guilds has gotten stronger."

"Oh really? Well, at least I won't scrunched my face up in worry." And there he was mimicking me again. I slapped my notebook against his shoulder, earning a fake cry from him.

"Not funny." I pouted.

"But I found it cute." Sting said with a smile as he placed his elbow on this thigh and rested his cheek against his palm. I blinked at him in confusion as what he said didn't sink in so once it did, I felt blush creeping up my cheeks.

* * *

"Hey Sting!"

Thank you Lord for the diversion! Hopefully my blush is gone from my cheeks now. Everyone looked past his shoulder and was surprised upon seeing me.

"Lucy?"

"Yukino!" I stood up and she ran to me for a hug.

"How are you?" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders before pulling away from me, our hands still interlocked with each other. "We heard."

"Yeah but I'm fine. I was just talking to Sting here."

"Oh for what?"

"Well you guys just came at the right timing, I need to take a photo of you guys." I grabbed my camera out from my bag. "Come on, get closer." I said before backing up a distance at which the camera is able to take a shot of them.

Sting stood at the side with Lector sprawled on his head, while Rogue stood beside him with Frocsh in his arm, Rufus was doing his signature pose by tilting his hat, Orga raising his arms as if showing the crowd his muscles, Yukino was standing in front of them with a peace sign and lastly, Minerva stood beside her. She smiled at me although I could see there was a sense of guilt in her eyes.

"Okay, thanks guys! The picture looks great." I gave them a thumbs up with a wide grin spread across my face.

"Sorry Lucy, but what do you need the photo for?" Yukino asked.

"Well-"

"She's working with Weekly Sorcerer now." Sting cut to answer them for me instead.

"Oh so now the blondie is no longer a mage?" Orga was the one who asked the question now.

"Maybe." I winked at them before turning around. "I got to go now, see you guys tomorrow!" I shouted over my shoulder while raising my hand in the air like a wave.

"Hey Lucy!" I stopped and turned around when I heard that familiar voice shouted for my name again. "We're heading for dinner. Do you want to join us?"

"No, it's alright. You guys go ahead. I don't want to be a bother."

"No, we insist." Yukino said. "It's been a while. Don't you think?" I scanned through everyone's face and there wasn't any displease in sight, including Minerva so I decided to shrug it off and walk back to them.

Yukino squealed when I went over to them so she linked her arms with me and started talking as we walked to the restaurant that we're going to have dinner for the night. They ordered a lot of food. Seeing Orga's size, I knew he would be able to eat all of the food that were placed down on the table that we're currently sitting at by the waitress. What I didn't expect was that Sting was a big eater too.

I sat in between of Sting and Yukino while the rest filled the available seats. Frosch and Lector were sitting on the table as they chew on their food happily. Thoughts of Charle, Happy and even Pantherlily came to my mind. I shook away my thoughts about them and listen to the conversation that I was in with Yukino and Minerva.

Well before we got into the restaurant, Minerva stole me away for a moment as she apologized for what happened last year. She really has changed from back then so I told her that all's forgotten and we made up so that's why here I was, having a conversation with the ladies from Sabertooth.

"I'm starved." Sting announced loudly as he rubbed his stomach in circles. I couldn't help but to giggle. His action reminded me very much about Natsu.

"I never pegged you to be such a big eater."

"Well I am." He said before stretching his arms out.

Before we knew it, it was already late so we decided to leave the restaurant after we paid our meals. Well more accurately is they because the ladies insisted that I shouldn't pay anything.

"So we'll see you tomorrow Lucy?" Yukino asked before we parted ways.

"Yeah, good luck for your game tomorrow! I will be routing for you all." I was about to walk away when someone stood beside me.

"You guys head back to the hotel first. I'll walk her back. It's pretty late and I think it's not safe for a girl to be out late at night."

"You're right Sting. See you later! Bye Lucy!" Yukino waved at me, followed by Minera and the rest. We all turned around and went our ways.

"You know Sting, I'm actually alright. If there's anything dangerous, I can call my keys out." He just shrugged with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Well I can't help but be a gentleman when it comes to a girl." I decided to let him do what he wants as we quietly walked back to the direction of my apartment. It didn't take long before we reached our destination.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" Sting asked as I stood in front of him.

"Yeah, see you." I was about to head into my apartment but Sting grabbed my wrist. I swirled around and looked at him in the eye. I didn't know why but I felt electricity pulsed through my veins upon his touch.

"Do you want to I don't know, stay up and talk?" I chuckled to ease the weird sensation that I was feeling. He let go of my wrist and I brought them up to my hips.

"Don't you have the games tomorrow?"

"I'm the guild master, remember?" He raised one of his eyebrows at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay smarty pants, come on in then." I swing my door open wide enough for him to enter before shutting it close. Little did I know, I was actually going to enjoy my time with him.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks. How was it? Please help to leave a review before you go so I could see how my story is fairing. I know Stinglu doesn't have much fanbase unlike Nalu but honestly, I'm really into writing this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm not receiving any reviews for this story and to be honest, I'm sad because I have a whole line of adventure and romance for the two of them. Anyways, don't worry because I appreciate to those who followed this story so I will update this story until the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I kept yawning as I made my way to the grand magic palace. I didn't expect myself to stay up so late last night. After I invited Sting over, I made drinks for us as we sat on the couch at my living room. Yeah, I was now able to afford an apartment with walls separating the bedroom, living and kitchen area.

We talked all night. We even played a game that allowed us take turns to ask each other questions. I got to know more about him and he got to know more about me too. The only rule was to keep anything about Fairy Tail out of the picture and gladly, he agreed to it. We were so into our conversation that we didn't realized it was super late already.

I found Jason at the same spot that we stood yesterday. He greeted me before he started to go around the arena and take pictures, leaving me there alone. I sighed before I leaned against the railings. I used my palm to rest my cheek on it as I started to daydream. I was about to close my eyes to rest them for a while when someone hit something warm against my shoulder. Do I smell coffee?

I turned my gaze towards the source and I was met with the familiar pair of blue eyes. "Oh hey Sting." I greeted him before I straightened myself, only to still look up at him since he was much taller than me. A coffee in his hand as he held it out to me.

"Here, I figured we might need these today. I gotten ourselves double expresso shots. Hope it helps."

"Oh thank you Sting." I grabbed the coffee from his hand and brought it up to my lips. The caffeine in the liquid melted in my mouth immediately. "This is perfect. I forgot to buy them on my way here."

"Maybe it was fate for me to buy it for you."

"Ha ha very funny." I said with sarcasm before turning back to face the arena and leaned against the railings. Sting followed in pursuit. "What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be with your guild?"

"Nah, they don't need me. They can handled it on their own. Win or lose, it doesn't matter to me as long they enjoyed themselves."

"Oh? Is it? Weren't you just saying that Sabertooth was going to take first place this year yesterday?"

"We are but if we didn't, it's alright." I couldn't help but to smile at his kindness for his guild mates. His thoughts and actions really made me remembered about Fairy Tail.

"That's nice of you. These qualities are what make you a good guild master."

The commentators started speaking and that was what made us focus onto the lacrima vision that sprawled high up above the battlefield. The guilds were chosen at random to face each other. First it was going to be the two guilds that I haven't heard of facing each other, Diamond Hearts and Tigers Claw. Second, it was going to be Twilight Orge against Quatro Cerberus. Third, it was going to be Mermaid Heel versus Blue Pegasus and lastly, Sabertooth were going to go up against Lamia Scale.

"But first in order to let the guilds earned some more points, we will have a round before the battle as always. We've setup a maze so whoever is left standing, gets 10 points followed by 8 and 6. For the rest, sorry but no points will be given to you."

"Wow, this round consists of using your brains and not brawns." I said that out loud which I've forgotten that Sting was beside me as I wrote the necessary points down.

"Why so?" I raised my pen up as I answered him.

"Look, the commentator was saying whoever is the last one standing wins and since this is a maze, as long you know how to hide, you're at a good advantage here." Sting just stared at me before he chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I think you just look very cute." And it earned my cheeks to be covered in red.

The representative from each guild started walking out towards the battlefield as the maze started to appear. Once all eight members were present from every guild, they were transported into the maze which we were forced to watch the game through the lacrima vision.

The match soon ended and not to my surprise, Sabertooth won followed by Lamia Scale and then Tigers Claw. I guess Rufus knew how to float above the maze, which he didn't need much effort to hide. As for Lamia Scale, Lyon used his brawns instead his brains and I have to say, he gotten a lot stronger that maybe he could be on par with Gray now. Lastly, the guy called Raphael from Tigers Claw were using both brains and brawn.

I stretched my arms as Sting and I walked out of the grand magic palace. They were taking a break before the battle began between Tigers Claw and Diamond Hearts.

"Man, and I'm beat or what." I announced loudly.

"Tell me about it, I just wished to head back to the hotel and snooze."

"And remind me again on whose fault is that?"

"If I recalled, it was both of us." Sting answered with his arms behind his head. Sting soon stopped walking causing me to halt as well. "Why don't we go somewhere?"

"What? You know I can't. I have work. I need to watch everyone's battle."

"Which those two guilds aren't worth watching."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you want I can tell you all about them." I hesitated a moment before giving in.

"Fine." And upon hearing my approval, Sting grabbed my hand and started running.

"Where are we going?!" I shouted as I tried to pick up my pace to meet his.

"You'll see!"

* * *

We came to a stop once we were at a river that was a bit out of Crocus. I grab hold of the tree as I used it for support while I tried to catch my breath.

"That was fun." Sting announced loudly.

"Not for me!" I commented before looking up. "Anyways where are we?" Once my breathing was back to its normal pace, I took a good look around the place. It was beautiful, no, it was magnificent. I look down at the river and it was clear as blue. The sight beyond the river was so calming too. If I closed my eyes, I am able to listen to the soothing winds that passed through trees.

"A place I found recently."

"How did you come across this place?"

"Says the lady who lived here." I gawked at him exaggeratedly.

"Well excuse me to the guild master who ran off during the grand magic games. I take my work very seriously for your information."

"And you're right here with me now." Sting smiled at me upon saying that. I couldn't help but to blush and look away. I didn't have any words to argue back because honestly, he was right. I do take my work very seriously but when Sting invited out, it was very attempting for the taking.

"Anyways I was walking around town and then one day I found the trail that we run through earlier which leaded to this place. After that day, I decided that this spot was going to be my space. A place that I can come to relax and be in my thoughts. Hell, not even Lector knows about this place." Sting chuckled at the end.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me because I promise I won't invade your space." Sting looked at me after I said that.

"No, Lucy. I showed you this place because I want you to make this as a place that you can come too." I blinked at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"I feel that you have a lot of thoughts in your mind as well. Being cooped up in your apartment and thinking about it, I mean it will just kill you." Sting said as he looked straight ahead. I was shocked upon hearing those words that left his mouth. I mean, I didn't know he could be so thoughtful. Just replaying those words in my mind was making my heart all warm and fuzzy.

"Thanks." And I also decided to take in the view straight ahead. I could feel Sting glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

"No problem. Besides, I would feel awfully depressed if Sabertooth just disbanded like that. I didn't mean to pry last night but it would be great if you talk about it with me you know."

"And then what? Cry and pretended that that this was just a bad dream."

"Yes." I turned my head to look at him upon hearing his determined voice. Sting was looking straight at me in the eyes, one hand in his pocket. "If it makes you feel better, I would do anything." And then my heart beat like there was no tomorrow. I just laughed it off as I combed through my hair.

"What are you talking about Sting? You don't have to do such thing for me."

"But I want to." And I didn't dare to look at him in the eyes but I felt strong arms grabbed the side of my arms. "Lucy, look at me." But I didn't. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I immediately swirled my head back so that I could face him again, my eyes widen in disbelieve at what I just heard. What is Sting getting at?

"What are you trying to say Sting?"

"Lucy, I -" Sting was interrupted by the flock of birds that flew above us. He let go of me as we both looked up. "That's weird."

"Why?"

"I smell something." Sting carried on sniffing as he turned around side to side as if finding the source of the smell and then he looked up and I saw his eyes widened. "Look out!" Sting shouted as he jumped and pushed me out of the way, along with him. I couldn't help but to scream in surprise. We landed a few inches away from the crash.

"What the hell?!" I looked ahead at where the crash lied, forgetting that Sting was on top of me. I realized he was there when I heard him groan. I couldn't help but to blush when I noticed the position we were in but I decided not to make a big issue of it at the moment because we had bigger fish to worry now.

"Ow…" He got up slowly before he used his hand to hold the side of his head. "Are you alright?" He asked as he looked down at me. I just nodded briefly, afraid that the blush on my cheeks would spread and be more noticeable. I think he realized because he moved away. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for saving me though." We both then looked at the crash again. "Do you think it's an accident?"

"I doubt it. It looked like we supposed to be under the crash." I couldn't help but to gasp upon hearing what Sting said. "Come on, let's go."

"W-what? How can we leave the situation as it is? We need to find out who did this."

"Not now, sugar cheeks. We gotta head back before Jason realized you went missing." I blushed again when I heard his name calling at me. He stood up first before he put his hand out which I gladly accepted it as he pulled me up.

We started to walk back and I was ahead of Sting that I didn't realized he stopped and turned as if he heard or saw something before he continued to follow me from behind.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks. How was it? It seems like there's going to be some action soon. Anyways, do please leave a review before you go. I always love to read my readers' thoughts. Hoping to receive them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Firstly I would like to say thank you to everyone who have started to follow this story. I won't disappoint you, I hope. But anyways, I'm also so grateful to be receiving reviews for this story. I know the fan for Stinglu is not as big as Nalu so I won't be expecting much. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The second day of the grand magic games ended by the time we got back. Thank God Sting forced me out of that place because once I stood back at my usual spot, Jason came up to check on me before leaving. I looked to the opposite side of the arena and I saw Sting was already back with his guild.

I decided to take this opportunity to slip out and head back to my apartment early. Question is, I didn't know which guild won so I had to go and find out by asking the crowd around. It seems Tigers Claw are pretty strong, seeing that they were able to win points from the maze and battle round.

As I strolled back to my apartment, I couldn't help but to think about what happened earlier at the river. Like what Sting said, the crash was on purpose so obviously somebody was following us because they were planning to take one of us out. But who? I shivered upon the suspense that was building up.

I was reaching my apartment when I saw someone dressed in a cloak walking towards me. I didn't want to think anything about it so I just ignored the person and quickly walk to the door and as I was about to open the door, I was pulled back with force. I screamed in pain as I got thrown off a few feet away from where I last stood.

I rolled and tumbled before finally getting a grip of myself. I immediately looked up and saw the same person earlier who dressed in cloak, walking up towards me. I grabbed one of my keys, knowing who was it and summoned him.

"Open to the gate of Capricorn!" Light surrounded in front of me before Capricorn appeared. He greeted me before turning around to face his opponent. The man raced towards Capricorn to land an attack on him but skillfully, Capricorn was able to dodge it and land a hit on him. It was a fierce battle between the two so I decided to call out another of my spirit to help him out.

"Open to the gate of Leo!"

"Hi Lucy, long time no see."

"Now's not the time Loke, let's get him first."

"Anything for you Lucy!" And Loke, in his suit and tie, ran over to where Capricorn and the man fought. Capricorn backed off causing Loke to land a punch to his face, sending him flying back. He quickly got up and was about to flee the scene of the crime when I quickly dashed forward, bringing my Fleuve d'etoiles out in the process. I slapped my celestial whip against the ground before it went around his right ankle and brought him back down.

Once I knew he wouldn't be able to get up again, I slowly approached him together with Capricorn and Loke at my side when I heard a menacing laughter coming out from him. He positioned himself off of the ground, using his elbows to support him.

"This is just the beginning." He said before suddenly disappearing into thin air which caused the dust to blow at our faces. When our coughing seized and the air cleared up, I checked again and he was no longer there.

"Will you be alright Miss?" Capricorn asked.

"Yeah, thanks guys." And with that, both of them disappeared and headed back to the celestial world. I walked up the flight of stairs that leaded to my apartment. After unlocking it, I went in and shut the door close as I slumped on my couch only to earn myself some hissing sounds.

"Damn, he got me." I looked at where my wounds were created and saw that I had abrasions here and there. I decided to lay down on the couch to rest for a while before I went to get myself cleaned up because just thinking about it, made me even more tired. I already had lack of rest so the fight make me worn out even more which made my decision to close my eyes for fifteen minutes.

Minutes turned into hours and I wouldn't wake up if I didn't hear my name being called out repeatedly. I slowly stirred before squinting my eyes open and was surprised to come face to face with the familiar blue eyes. After my pupils was able to readjust themselves, I blinked at confusion as to why he was here and then it hit me.

"Pervert!" I took whatever that was close to me and threw it at him.

"Oi! Calm down Lucy!" Sting said as he dodged my attacks.

"Tell me what the hell are you doing in my house or not I'm going to give you a Lucy kick out of the window!" I saw he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I came over actually, to see you so when I knocked on your front door several times and didn't hear any response, I believed you were sleeping so I decided to leave but then I smelt blood. Knowing I couldn't come through your front door, I came through the window instead."

"From my room?!" I screamed as I held onto the next item.

"Wait, wait! I didn't see anything. I promise. I simply came through the window and I was out of your bedroom within seconds." He seems to be telling the truth so I released the item back onto my coffee table. "So are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

"I was attacked." Sting just heaved a sigh before walking to my kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Going to get you clean up what else." And I couldn't help but to sustain the blush that was creeping up onto my cheeks.

* * *

Sting and I sat in silence as I watched him cleaned my wounds. It wasn't bad but if I didn't get it cleaned up, it might just get infected. He grabbed a bowl of water along with a cloth from my kitchen earlier. I couldn't help but realized that he was very gentle with me as he washed my wounds with the cloth.

"So what happened? Do you managed to catch a glimpse of the attacker?" I thought back to check if I did.

"No." I shook my head. "I wasn't able to. He was wearing a cloak so it was hard to look at his face." I took the chance to look at Sting though his eyes were fully concentrated on my wounds instead. I was afraid what I was going to say because I knew. I knew this and that had some certain connection. "Do you think it might have something to do with the crash earlier?" Sting stopped wiping my wounds and looked up at me.

"Are you sure?" I just nodded my head in reply. I think all of my wounds were cleaned up as Sting stood up, grabbing the damp cloth and bowl of water with him. He returned them to its original place before coming back to sit with me on the couch. "Thanks." I managed to squeak out.

"We got to find out who are they. It looks like they are targeting you and not me." Though deep down in my heart I had this rationalization, Sting confirmed my analysis. He clenched his fists before unclenching them again.

"Yeah… but how?"

"I will get Sabertooth to find them. It seems they are only attacking during the grand magic games." I didn't notice that after Sting mentioned it.

That was true because the crash that we experienced was during the time that the two guilds faced off in a battle and I was attacked right after it ended. Something is just not adding up and I didn't realize that I scrunched up my face once again.

"You're cute when you do that you know." I was brought out of my thoughts upon hearing Sting said that. I could feel that my blush was creeping onto my cheeks once again.

"Don't do that!" I pouted before hitting him on his shoulder which caused him to laugh. What I didn't expect him to do next was bringing his hand up as he held onto my right cheek. We ended up staring into each other's eyes. His blue eyes were so hypnotizing that I didn't realized that our face were getting closer and then a flash of pink crossed my mind. Natsu. I immediately looked away from him and I felt tears were filling up my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hand still not letting go of my cheek.

"I miss him." I mumbled, not knowing if he caught on to that. "I miss Fairy Tail." This time, I said louder. He removed his hand from my cheek and immediately, I didn't understand why I was sad that his touch was no longer there. As if he read my thoughts, he grabbed my chin ever so gently so that he could make me look at him.

"It's okay to cry you know." He gave me the smile that was very comforting, and warm too. With that, my tears just spilled out of my eyes. He let go of my chin and wrapped his arms around my body, bringing me to his chest. I could feel his chin resting on top of my head.

I didn't understand why and I didn't understand how but having his presence there was what made me cried out loud. I was aware that my tears were rolling down my cheeks like a waterfall. I realized I was also making his chest wet but he didn't seem to care. He didn't even try to release his hold around me. He just continued to hold onto me tighter.

I didn't know how long I've been crying for, only god knows. But I seemed to quiet down a bit. My cries have turned into sniffles by now. I didn't dare to even try and look up to Sting. I was pretty embarrassed with myself. I also didn't want to let him know that I was alright already because if he knew that, he would unwrap his arms around me which I didn't want him to.

"Feeling better?" I could feel the vibration against his chest as he asked. I just nodded in reply, still facing his chest. Sting didn't unwrap his arms around me but instead he pulled me away so that he could look at me. "You're still beautiful." Even after all this drama, Sting just has to say the most embarrassing thing.

"You're bluffing." I looked away.

"And why would I?" Sting leaned in and nuzzled his nose against my cheek. It seems that I'm getting pretty comfortable from his touches. "Do you still remember what I said earlier at the river?"

"Do I believe in love at first sight?" He nodded in reply for the first time today. "I-I don't know what to say." I stammered.

"Then don't. I will you make you fall in love with me." I blushed at his boldness. "Anyways, it's already late and you have work tomorrow. Why don't you turn in?"

"W-what about you?"

"I'm going to head back to the hotel." But I didn't want him to so I grabbed onto his arm causing him to look down at me with a blank expression.

"Stay… please." He gave me his warm and loving smile before bending down to kiss me on the forehead. I didn't expect that but somehow, his lips contact was making me all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter folks. How was it? Some Stinglu action going on here. Heh. It's not intense yet but sweet. Anyways, I'm almost done with the next chapter so look forward in receiving the update soon. As for now, please drop me a review before you go. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews that you've left for this story. You know who you are. Also to those who've followed this story as well. It made me very happy to know that this story is starting to get a lot of support now since it's not a NALU fic but like I mentioned in my first chapter, I wanted to try writing a story about them. Maybe after this, I would try Gray and Lucy. Hehe. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling cramps all over my body. I wanted to stretch so that I could get rid the aching feeling but I wasn't able to. I opened my eyes and was faced with a chest, a muscular one I must add. I looked up and saw Sting snoring lightly away. I immediately turned my gaze away and faced his chest once again.

I couldn't help but to contain the blush that was crawling all over my face. What is Sting doing here? In fact, why are we cuddled up against each other? I tried to take a look around even if I had limited eyesight at the current moment and realized that we both fell asleep on the couch. No wonder my body was aching up. Oh, it might be because of the fight I had yesterday as well.

I thought back about what happened last night with Sting and I. He said he will make me fall in love with him? Is he trying to tell me that he is in love with me? Is this why he has been asking me if I believe in love at first sight? So many thoughts were swirling around my head when I heard Sting stirred. Did my thoughts woke him up? I looked up and saw Sting was already looking down at me, a warm smile etched onto his face.

"Good morning." I couldn't help but to look back down to hide the blush that was already plastered on my face, growing ever redder.

"Morning." My voice muffled but I bet he could hear since he had good hearing being a dragon slayer. We stayed in silence for a little while longer until I heard his voice once again.

"Lucy, don't you have work today?" I blinked several times before I was able to get my thinking straight.

"Oh yeah, work!" I immediately jumped off away from him which gotten Sting to loosen his hold around me in the process. I ran to my room to grab my clothes for the day before dashing into the bathroom to get a quick shower. I came out dressed though my hair were still damp as I saw Sting was already in my kitchen, checking out my refrigerator. Just like Natsu, I thought to myself as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Hey thief, do you want to grab a shower?"

"I'm not a thief. I'm just helping you to see what you can eat."

"Right…" He walked towards me and I handed him a towel. "Sorry I got no clothes to spare you."

"It's fine. I can reuse this." He said before walking into my bedroom. I decided to make some toast for us while I waited for Sting. Hmm, maybe I should go check on him. I entered my bedroom but I saw my bathroom door was already opened. My eyes widen when I turned around and saw what Sting was looking at. One side of my wall was filled of Fairy Tail's location.

"Lucy…" Sting called my name out, obviously stunned at what I've done up.

"You're not supposed to see that actually."

"This is amazing. Almost everyone?"

"Yeah, a girl can dream right?" This time, I smiled back at him honestly. No sadness hidden whatsoever. He walked towards me and gently placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Of course." And he smiled at me with such warmth and sincerity.

"Work!" We both shouted at the same time before we quickly scrambled out of my bedroom, grabbing the breakfast I made earlier and exiting my apartment together. I passed him his share along the way, earning a thanks from him which after, he asked me to go ahead first.

I nodded back in reply as I made my way to the grand magic palace. The arena was already booming with the crowd. Jason greeted me before he went his own way. I was done with my breakfast and now I was craving for a coffee which it seemed Sting could read my mind. He handed me my coffee which in turned I thanked him before he went over to his guild.

I saw his guild mates were talking to him, obviously asking his whereabouts last night. He looked nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck. I have to take note of that. His one of his habits. I guess after he told them what they were asking for, his guild mates laid back. The question is, what did he tell them?

My mind wasn't focus on what the commentators were talking about but my guess was they were going to talk about the round that they have setup today before the next battle. I was almost zoning out before I heard my name being called out repeatedly and no, it wasn't coming from someone around me, it was coming from the speakers. I looked up at the lacrima vision and I saw that I was on the screen.

"Oh my, isn't it Lucy Heartfillia? The powerful celestial mage from Fairy Tail? What is she doing here?" I heard the crowd suddenly cheered super loudly. I turned my gaze away from the lacrima vision and looked at the opposite side of where I stood. Sting was looking at me worriedly. "I guess it's true to whoever left the note." Note? I immediately harden my gaze as I knew who did it, it must be them.

* * *

Shouts and cheers were going around the arena for Fairy Tail repeatedly. I looked around the crowd and saw everyone was looking at me excitedly. Sorry but I'm going to burst everyone's bubble. It's only me around.

"It seems this upcoming round, Lucy's going to be involved." What?! "Yeah you heard us right folks but only the first one who reaches her. That's right. If you want to have a chance to have a faceoff with one from the strongest guild last year, you have to come first in the race that we've prepared for you. The first one to reach this arena will be able to have a battle against her. But here's the catch, if you win, you will get the 10 points but if you lose, you will get no points."

I couldn't believe my ears. What is going on right now? I clenched and unclenched my fists. The question that lingers in my mind now was how did they managed to get through to the commentators and setup this shit. Is one of the commentators working with them? I looked at them intensely and sensed no source of evil. My attention was brought back to the crowd when I saw myself in the lacrima vision again.

"So how about it Lucy? Are you okay in taking up the challenge?" I was about to decline but when I heard the crowd was cheering immensely for Fairy Tail, it was making me remember the good old times. Fairy Tail doesn't back down. I couldn't help but to smirk.

"That's right!" I shouted as I posed with one hand on my hips. "Fairy Tail is the strongest guild around and will ever be." And the cheering grew louder even more. I was about to head down to prepare myself for the battle when I saw Sting ran towards me.

"Lucy!" I stopped and turned around. "What the hell are you thinking?" Sting questioned me as he stood in front of me.

"They were shouting for Fairy Tail. I had to do it. It's the least I could do for them."

"But you know someone set this up right? It must be them."

"I know and that's why, this is the only way I can get them."

"You know this only involves the eight people from the eight different guilds right?"

"I know."

"That means it must be one of the eight guilds." I didn't want to think that Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and Sabertooth would want to hurt me so that leaves me with 3 guilds. Twilight Orge, Tigers Claw and lastly, Diamond Hearts. I saw Sting looked around before he grabbed my hand.

"Come!" I didn't object but instead I let him pulled me as we went over to his guild.

"Lucy!" Yukino greeted me which caused all of the main guild members to turn and look at me.

"Listen guys." Sting started explaining to them about what happened yesterday. "So can I know who's going up for this round?"

"I'll go." Rogue volunteered himself first. "I would like to have a match against a Fairy Tail also."

"Thanks Rogue. You got to win this." Rogue just smirked back before looking at me.

"Make sure I don't regret giving my all for this." He said before turning around and headed to the battlefield.

"You won't." I could already feel my adrenaline rushing though my veins. It's been long since I was able to fight, as a Fairy Tail guild member. I was about to head down but Sting stopped me.

"I think you can wait here for the mean time." His eyes were serious so I decided to comply with him. I leaned against the railings and looked down at the battlefield.

All eight members were already there. I ignore the members from Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. My targets were on the remaining candidates. I had to study and learn how they will move through this race.

Everyone were transferred to somewhere in Crocus to begin the race. On the count of three, the referee who was none other than Mato blew the horn and everyone dashed off. Along the race, there were obstacles. You could use magic to go through the obstacles or simply, bring your opponents down.

Rogue was leading the race and I couldn't help but to be hyped about it. I didn't mind having a challenge with him. I was even cheering for him along with his Sabertooth mates but we were happy too soon, the last leg of the race is for the members to ride on a longboard as they go down the hill. There was no way of escaping this. I saw Rogue's face paled upon seeing it.

"Come on Rogue! Try to put your motion sickness away right now." Sting shouted as he leaned over against the railing.

As if Rogue could hear him, he got onto the longboard as slowly as he tried to, as if hoping his motion sickness won't take affect so fast. He started pushing himself down on the hill but sadly, it didn't work so he ended up crashing against a wall.

"Man, I should have taken this round instead." Orga commented.

And within seconds, the member from Tigers Claw, named Haru crosses the finish line first. The crowd was cheering for him or do I mean swooning as they were leaving remarks at how handsome he looks. He was smiling to the crowd before he landed his eyes on me.

* * *

 **A/N: Woah, are you getting excited? I am though. When I was writing this scene, it was like non-stop typing away. I was really into the story. Anyways, I hope the story is going to your favor so will really appreciate if you leave me some reviews so I can know on how you find it so far. For now, tata!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Thank you to my fellow readers who are enjoying this story. I really appreciate it. The follows, favorites and reviews. I love them all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sting's POV**

Upon seeing his eyes landed on Lucy, I couldn't help but to clench both of my fists and teeth as I tried to suppressed a growl. I didn't know why I didn't like the sight of it. I just wanted to jump down to the battlefield and plumber the guy down.

I couldn't help but to feel a dark presence coming out from him. So is Tigers Claw really after her? And if they are, for what reasons? I turned my gaze over to Lucy and I saw she was looking at him. After a few seconds, she turned around and started walking away. I presume she was going to head down and I don't know what came over me that I wanted to stop her from going so I grabbed hold of her wrist. That deep big beautiful eyes bore into me as she looked over her shoulders at me.

"Do you really have to go? You're still recovering from yesterday." I managed to cough up a reason, hoping it would stop her from going.

"Yes Sting and I'm fine, trust me." Her eyes were strong and determined. It was no use to stop her so I reluctantly released my hold from her wrist. She smiled at me before turning back to walk away again.

"Sting." Yukino came to my side and placed her hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine." I just clenched my fists as I tried to calm myself down. The cheers increased so I took that Lucy has reached her destination. I turned back to face the battlefield, not bothering to sit down at all. Worried crept throughout me so I decided to stand up and watch her battle as I leaned against the railings.

"Well, well. Shall we get down to business?" I saw Lucy smirked upon his remark before taking one of her keys out. Thank God dragon slayers have good hearing.

"Don't take me too lightly because I'm a girl." Which caused him to laugh out loud.

"Oh don't worry Lucy Heartifllia, I'm not planning to." And he got his sword out, swinging it at her which she managed to dodge it swiftly.

"Open to the gate of Scorpio!" She shouted as she called her key out.

"We are! How are you Lucy?" Her spirit greeted her as he appeared on the battlefield.

"I'm fine. Let's go!" She ran to the side which gotten her spirit to blast at him with some sand magic, creating a storm. I could see at the corner of my eyes that she sneaked up at this side and gave him a kick, sending him flying back. I couldn't help but smile victoriously. _That's my girl._

"Oh my, what a wonderful start by Lucy." I heard the commentator said.

"Of course, after all she was from the powerful guild previously." The other commentator commented back.

She was back with her spirit as they stood side by side of each other. Haru, I managed to get his name from Yukino earlier, slowly stood up and wiped his mouth. He got his sword out and started to swing across which created some powerful magic ray. It was coming at her with full force but she wasn't reacting nor moving.

"Lucy!" I shouted. Just get out of there damn it, what are you doing?! Before I knew it, a blast erupted which caused the whole battlefield to be filled with smoke. I stood my ground as I scanned the whole battle arena, looking for her desperately. Once the smoke was gone, the only person stood there was Haru.

"Oh my, that was a powerful blast by none other than Haru. But wait? Where's Lucy?" I have the same thought. Suddenly, someone emerges from the ground. Lucy was being carried by a girl with pink hair in a maid's outfit. Everyone cheered upon seeing her. I couldn't help but to smirk. _She's a damn stubborn girl alright._

"I'll make my way now hime. Just call me again if you need me." She bowed down at Lucy before disappearing.

"You think that can defeat me?" She taunted. "You're way too early to go up against me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Lucy." Haru replied back as he rested his sword on his shoulder. To be honest, both he and Lucy didn't have an ounce of tiredness displayed on their body or face. "I was just getting started myself too."

"Just one question though before we get serious." I heard Lucy questioned. "Was your guild the one to go after me yesterday?" I saw Haru's lips slowly turned a smirk.

"So what if we were?" So we're right.

"Why?"

"It's just part of our job. No reason."

"So someone send you. Hmph, it will take a lot to break me down." Lucy took two of her keys out. "Come my two best men! Open to the gate of Caprico and the gate of Lion, Leo!"

Two of her spirits appeared, one looked like a normal human being while the other was a man with a goat face. Each of them stood at her side and to be honest, they looked real strong.

"Wow… It seems Lucy has gotten really strong from last time." Yukino commented as she stood at my side.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. From one celestial mage to another." I looked back down at the battlefield where Lucy stood, tall and proud. I couldn't help but admire her determination. I guess this is where she got after she struggled to get back on her own two feet when Fairy Tail disbanded. She can beat the crap out of this guy, no sweat.

"GO LUCY!"

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I could clearly hear Sting cheering for me. I didn't want to be rude or anything but if I happened to just turn my gaze away to look at him, I might lose my concentration and that would leave me open for Haru to land an attack on me. I just smiled to myself, hoping he saw that. I got my Fleuve d'etoiles out because it was time that I finally battle with my Celestial spirits.

Loke and Caprico did a tag team as they attacked Haru head on. Haru was blocking their attacks with his sword smoothly. I decided to take this opportunity to go for his blind spot since he was fully concentrated fighting against my spirits. I used my celestial whip aiming for his leg which he was caught off guard. I swung him through the air, making sure I gotten enough power and strength to slam him to the other side of the battlefield.

I could hear the whole crowd cheering for me at my dauntless performance. I started walking towards where Haru laid. Caprico and Loke were by my side as I stood in front of him. I could see Haru was trying to get up as he used his sword as a support. Immediately as if he got his strength back, he sprinted towards me at full force. I didn't had time to move onto my next attack so I used my celestial whip to block his attack. He jumped back a few steps leaving space between us again.

His big ass sword started changing to a slim one like a katana but instead of holding one, he held two of them. Does he have the same power like Ezra? I ignored my thought when I saw Loke and Caprico charging towards him. After several blows between the three of them, he managed to cut them down which caused them to disappear back into the celestial world.

"I'm sorry guys." I mumbled softly, hoping they heard. Haru took this opportunity to attack me, landing a hit on me. I screamed as I stumbled backwards. I used my arms to push myself up and I saw Haru was walking towards me slowly, a smirk spread across his face as he licked his lips. I took my last key out, knowing that this will bring me to triumph.

"Open to the gate of Gemini!" I screamed and immediately instead of the twins appearing, another self of myself appeared.

"Oh my, we have two Lucy on the field now. Can this day get any better?" I heard the commentator leaving remarks but I ignored as I stared at Haru, head on.

He positioned himself with his two swords as I could tell he was about to summon some magic power so I also took this chance to cast mine. Gemini and I locked hands as we said the spell for Urano Metria. It looked mine overpowered him because the whole arena started to be encircled in the galaxy and before I knew it, Haru was down on the ground. Gemini disappeared after the spell was a success so I stood there, panting heavily.

Mato came running over to us and when he saw that Haru was hardly able to fight anymore, he announced my victory. The crowd cheered loudly across the palace and I couldn't help but to heave a sigh of relief. I looked up to the sky and thought about Fairy Tail. I hope you guys saw that.

I turned around upon hearing that one voice that I wanted to hear so much right now, Sting. He was running towards me with that big smile of his plastered on his face. I was about to run towards him when suddenly I froze. I felt something horribly pain at my stomach. I looked down and I saw a sword was pierced through my stomach. I looked back to see the culprit and it was none other than Haru who was grinning evilly at me.

"LUCY!" I heard Sting screamed for my name but I couldn't stand anymore. I just fell towards the ground after Haru pulled his sword out. Everything around me was slowly going dark or mute. I was trying to keep my eyes open but the blood loss was making me exhausted. Seconds later, Yukino was by my side as she held onto me, telling me to hold on as tears started to trail down her cheeks. I saw other mages were coming forward and one that I recognized.

"Let me cover up her wound!" Cheria, the god dragon slayer from Lamia Scale exclaimed as she kneel down and focused her healing power at my wound. I looked to my side as I saw Sting cast his white dragon holy breath onto Haru. This time for sure, I know Haru wouldn't be able to get up after facing the wreath from my Sting. I laughed internally. Since when did he became mine? I was about to close my eyes when Sting rushed to my side.

"Oi! Who say you can close your eyes?! Wake up Lucy!" I slowly lifted my hand with much effort before reaching up to touch his cheek. I didn't had any energy to talk so instead, I just smiled at him.

"Okay! I've closed it up. We need to get her to the infirmary now." I heard Cheria announced. I felt myself being lifted up in a very warm pair of arms. I looked up at the source and it was none other than Sting. He carried me close to his chest as he started running. Soon, I let my tiredness win over me as I finally closed my eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter? Hope you enjoyed the battle scene because I did enjoy it while I was writing this chapter up. Sadly, Lucy is down for the count. What do you think will happen? Do you think Sting will be sane? Stay tune! Oh please don't forget to leave a review before you go. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys that it took me longer than usual to update this story. As you all know I just finished publishing my Nalu fic called The Interview so please check if out if you haven't. I know you all are eager to know what happened based on the previous chapter. Hehe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Sting's POV**

She won. She won the battle like I believed she could. She has really grown so much like what Yukino said. I was so proud of her. After Mato announced her win, I was so happy that I cheered out loud. I didn't care what my guild members thought but I left my spot and started running towards her as she stood at the battlefield.

"Lucy!" She turned and looked at me. She seems happy to see me coming over to her. She was about to run to me but she stopped. Something stopped her. The smelt of her blood immediately penetrated through my nose.

"LUCY!" She fell to the ground after Haru pulled the sword out from her. From then, all I see was red. I growled as I ran passed her, heading towards Haru. I put the trust to my guild members to look after her while I took care of this damn asshole. I didn't hesitate to give him my all through my white dragon holy breath. Hoping I actually accidentally killed him. He was out cold so I ran back to Lucy.

"Oi! Who say you can close your eyes?! Wake up Lucy!" I was shouting at her as I kneel by her side. She slowly lifted her hand to touch my cheek and what made me feel sad was that she could still smile at me.

"Okay! I've closed it up. We need to get her to the infirmary now." I heard Cheria announced. I immediately carried her in a bridal style before I ran towards the infirmary. Hold on Lucy, you're going to live. Don't give up yet.

Yukino gotten Porlyusica to come in. I desperately wanted to stay by her side but she said if we wanted her to heal her, we needed to leave because she couldn't stand humans so with much hesitance, I did. After she was done healing her, she exited the infirmary informing us that she was going to be alright. I was about to enter the infirmary when she stopped me. Before she took her leave, she told us that it might take days for her to wake up after all she lost a lot of blood so she told me not to hope too much.

That was when I grabbed a chair and placed it beside her as I sat and waited for her to wake up. I continued to wait by her bedside as she slept like a fallen angel. I never tried to move from her side at all because I wasn't planning on giving up on her. I was going to be by her side when she opened her eyes. I wasn't going to leave until then.

The games still continued on after that. My guild members were being supportive by being there for me but I told them to go when the games were on. They did as I told them to. Two days has passed and Lucy hasn't woken up yet. I haven't eat nor took a shower but I didn't care. If possible, I wanted to keep my eyes opened all the time but the tiredness got the better of me which caused me to sleep at her side when I needed to.

Jason came to visit every day, checking on her status. My guild members did the same too together with Frosch and Lector. Once, Lector offered to stay with me but I told him it wasn't needed. I told Rogue to watch over him and thankfully, he wasn't objective to it. Besides that, a couple of times they tried to open the topic to get me to eat but I reject them straight away until one day, I think they got tired with my attitude.

"Come on Sting, just eat something already man. The food's here staring at you." Orga spoke with an annoyed tone.

"I suggest Orga's right this time Sting. Just eat a little bit." Rufus added in.

"Don't force him. Let him do what he wants." Rogue said, stepping up for me.

"No Rogue!" Yukino yelled. "Look Sting, don't be selfish and just eat. Don't you even care that Lector is worried about you?" I didn't look at neither one of them, not even Lector. My eyes just stick to the blonde below me. Minerva was around but she wasn't saying anything as she stood by the door. "Do you think Lucy wants to see you in this position?" And that's when I flared, causing the chair to fall backwards as I stood up.

"What the hell do you all know what Lucy wants?!" I saw Yukino, Lector and Frosch flinched upon my outburst. "How can I eat when she's here, trying to fight to wake up?!" I punched the wall not caring if I caused a dent to it. "WAKE UP ALREADY LUCY! YOU STILL HAVEN'T FIND FAIRY TAIL YET!" And that's when I felt tears started to stream down my cheeks.

All the pain I felt when I saw she got stabbed to the point she almost bled to death came bursting out. I tried not to cry because I promised myself to be strong for her but it seemed I couldn't take it already. I didn't want to guilt treat myself but I knew it was my fault. I was the one who let Lucy went to the ring. I was the one who even supported it. I was the one who almost got her killed.

"Sting…" I stopped crying when I heard the beauty beneath me whispered my name. I could tell my guild members were also surprised at hearing her voice. I kneel back down on the ground quickly and gently grabbed her hand.

"Hey Lucy, yes it's me." I saw her eyelids started to move before they started to flutter opened and looked at me. Man, do I missed staring at those big brown beautiful eyes of hers. I brought up one of my hands and tucked her loose hair behind her ears.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked as she took a look around. "What are they doing here? Why am I in the infirmary? God, what happened?" The questions came out of Lucy's tongue on a roll. She removed her hand from my grasp as she wanted to sit up. I didn't let her do it alone though. I helped her sit up before readjusting the pillow so that she could leaned against it. "Where are my keys?"

"They're here Lucy." Yukino stepped up so that she could passed them to her. Lucy immediately hugged them closed to her chest. "Do you remember anything?" Yukino asked.

"I remembered winning the match against Haru and then." She paused as she took a look down at her wound. "I got stabbed by him didn't I?" My guild members nodded back in reply to her, confirming her analysis. She tore her gaze from them and looked at me. "How long?"

"Two days." Lucy immediately palmed her forehead.

"God, Jason's going to kill me."

"Don't worry, he knows. He comes in here every day to check on you." Lucy looked up at me and we ended up looking at each other. I forgotten that my guild members were there until I heard someone cleared their throat.

"We'll head back first." Rufus said before exiting the infirmary. I just nodded back in reply before the rest started to follow him out as well. Soon, the infirmary was left with just the two of us.

"I'm glad you're awake." I decided to break the silence. Lucy brought her hand up and properly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I didn't know I was asleep for two days."

"I've been here for the whole two days." Lucy turned back her gaze as me with wide eyes.

"You've been here the whole time?" She questioned and I nodded my head back in reply.

"I was worried sick Lucy." I paused before allowing myself to continue again. "I was worried you're not going to wake up. It's all my fault, I'm sorry." I said, my voice barely audible but I think Lucy heard because the next thing she did, she held my face in her hands.

"It's not. I'm right here now am I?" And she just had to give me that enchanting smile of hers. I brought one of my hands up as I placed it on her cheek.

"Don't do that to me ever again." I saw her cheeks were tinted with blush when I said that. Damn why does she look so cute? What's more, her lips were parted. It just made me wanted to lean forward and kiss those lips of hers but recalling what happened at her apartment, I didn't want to be the reason for her to break down and cry now so instead, I gave her a peck on her forehead.

I pulled away and looked down at her. I could see she was blushing madly now that she didn't dare to look at me. I wanted to tell her my feelings but I backed out. I felt it would be too much for her to handle now and I did hint her already so I shall keep it that way still.

"Sting I-" I interrupted her because I wasn't prepared to hear anything that was regards to us.

"You should go get some rest. I think Jason would want you to start work tomorrow." I saw Lucy was about to speak but she hesitated. Instead, she smiled at me and agreed. She moved to lie herself on the bed once again and of course, I helped her. Once she was in a comfortable position, I brought the chair up that I kicked earlier and sat on it. I folded my arms as I too wanted to get some shut eye.

"Sting."

"Yeah?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked quietly.

"Always." And she smiled. She let one of her hands out as if asking for mine. I didn't ignore it so I placed my hand on her tiny hand. She closed her fingers around my hand causing me to do the same too but I gave her a little squeeze while I was at it.

Based on her breathing, I could tell she has fallen asleep. I didn't close my eyes yet though. I used my available hand to rest my cheek against it as I watched her slept. I couldn't help but to stare at her. She was so beautiful. I didn't know when my feelings for her started to change. It must be when I first saw her. I was so depressed and sad that Fairy Tail has broken up but she, she stood there at the arena strong and tall. I had to say, she was my light. She awoken me up and showed me what love is. I felt that my tiredness was overtaking me that I didn't realized I said this out loud.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! How did you find it? Are you glad that Lucy is up and well? You could see that their relationship is growing stronger too don't you? Hehe. Anyways, I'm hoping to update the next chapter in the next two days or so for now, please don't forget to drop me a review before you go. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The last chapter was so sweet that I got you guys hooked up to this story. Hehe. Anyways, here's the next chapter. FYI, for those Stinglu/Nalu fans reading this story, I've published a new story called 'Our Undeniable Love'. Go check it out if you have no other stories to read or check out my finished story of Nalu called 'The Interview'. Okay I'm going to stop babbling so you guys can go ahead and read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Lucy's POV**

The sudden light that was hitting my eyes was causing me to stir in my sleep. After failing in trying to get back to sleep, I decided to open my eyes. I looked up, surprised at the sudden change in my room appearance but when my brain finally processed everything, I remembered. I was in the grand magic palace infirmary room.

I could feel the aches all around my body so I wanted to stretch out my arms to crack them but I wasn't able to. I looked at the source that was holding my hand down and it was none other than Sting. I blushed upon seeing him there, sleeping at my bedside table, not letting my hand go anytime. He was so adorable. I couldn't help but to lean forward and give him a kiss on his temple. I retracted back immediately when I realized what I did.

Why did I do that? No, the question that has been swirling in my mind for some time was, what does Sting actually mean to me? I actually heard him said the words I love you before he dozed off. I wasn't asleep yet though so I managed to catch it before dozing off as well. Now that I thought back about it, it was making me blush like crazy.

I was happy but at the same time confused. Sting loves me? Oh no god. What do I do? Do I feel the same way about him too? What is love anyway? What I did earlier, was that an act out of love? Does love makes you want to treasure the person in whatever way you can by showering him kisses and all of your attention? I didn't know that I scrunched up my face once again as all these thoughts flowed into my mind.

"You're doing that face again." That one voice that I knew so well broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. "Good morning." I couldn't help but to blush before looking away.

"Morning." I immediately missed the warmth of his hand when he pulled away to stretch his arms out. I took the opportunity to sit up which Sting didn't miss out in rushing to me to help me. Once I was in a comfortable sitting position, I finally stretched myself and god, it was so good to crack all those aching muscles.

"Do you want any food?" Sting asked as he sat back on his seat. I shook my head in response.

"I'm thinking of heading back to my apartment, to take a warm bath and also a change of clothes."

"I'll follow you back." I wanted to reject him but then I thought back that I was still weak and wasn't in a good position to defend myself yet if anything happens so I decided to let him do what he wants.

I slowly got off the bed with Sting supporting me. After we gotten everything, we exited the infirmary. Sting left a note to his guild members, informing him of his whereabouts and also apologizing to them for what he did to them. When I asked him, he didn't want to share with me so I let it go as we continued our walk back to my apartment.

After what seems like years, I'm finally back to my lovely apartment. It's only been days but I missed the comfort and smell of my place. I strolled in before dropping my stuff on the coffee table and headed into my room. Sting took a seat at my couch as I went to take a shower. Honestly, it was tough. The wound that still reside at my stomach stings when water or worst, soap hit it. I had to be more gentle than usual thus my shower took longer than usual that day.

I got out from the shower with only a towel as I stroll over to my wardrobe to grab my attire for the day. I didn't wear my clothes yet though. After wearing my bra and panties, I couldn't help but to inspect myself through my full length mirror. Just a few abrasions here and there still plus my wound that was bandaged up. I couldn't help but to heave out a sigh before walking over to where my findings about Fairy Tail was put up on one side of my wall.

I stared at everyone's face, pictures of them that I managed to get along the way. I should really give up uh? Furthermore, it's obvious that Tigers Claw are after me for some reason. Does it have to do anything with Fairy Tail? I skimmed my finger across every clue that I have etched onto the wall. I dropped my hand as I wasn't able to think the most valid reason for their hunt after me. I was about to walk over to get my clothes when Sting barged in.

"Lucy?! Are you alright?!" I blinked in confusion at his sudden appearance. "Oh Lucy there you are. I thought-" And then he stopped his sentence mid-way, his face turning red at every second. Why was he blushing? Then I looked down at myself and realized that I was practically almost naked. I wanted to scream, and threw whatever things I could grab within my reach but I didn't. I ended up just staring at him.

Slowly, Sting walked towards me and I didn't back away. I was frozen in my spot. Why? I didn't know it myself too. Once he stood in front of me, he brought his hand up and tucked my loose hair behind my ear gently. Soon, he held my chin to make me face him and before I knew it, I felt his warm lips on mine.

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

I was pacing around her living room as I waited for Lucy. Why was she taking so damn long? Usually, she wasn't this long. And that's when I panicked. Did something happened to her? I quickly dashed to her room, slamming her door open. She wasn't in the bathroom so I turned to look at her bedroom and I immediately regretted it.

She was safe and sound but she was standing there in nothing but her bra and panties. I felt I was getting hot and I wanted to back away but I didn't. I started to inch closer to her instead. I wanted her to get away from me because I was afraid that my dragon instincts were taking over but at the same time, I wanted her to stay.

Surprisingly, she didn't move as she just stood there. My face was now just inches away from her. I tucked her loose hair behind her ear before sliding my hand down to her chin, tilting her face up to make her look at me. The next thing I knew, I dipped down and claimed her lips. It was a just a peck on her lips but I felt aroused. I wanted more but I restrained myself and pulled away from her as we looked at each other with heavy lidded eyes.

"Lucy…" What she did next surprised me because she walked towards my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm scared Sting." She spoke, though her voice was muffled. "They're coming for me." I immediately grabbed her shoulders quickly yet gently to break us apart as I looked at her in the eyes.

"No Lucy, they're not. I'm here and I will protect you. They're not going through me that easily." She looked at me with worried all over her face. "I promise." My eyes strong and determined as I looked at her, letting her know that I wasn't bluffing. She nodded before she started to look away with uneasiness. Well who wouldn't when I was staring at her with no clothes on.

"I, I heard what you said last night." I blinked my eyes in confusion at her. What was she talking about? And then it hit me. I thought that was just a dream? "Is it true?" No words seems to be able to come out from my throat now so I just nodded back in reply wordlessly. She looked up at me with those dazzling brown eyes of hers. "I think I'm in love with you too Sting." And my heart leaped. I immediately picked her up and spun her around, earning laughter and pleads from her to put her down and so I did. I swooped down and claim her lips once again as I hugged her close to my body.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." I said once I broke our kiss.

"Please take care of me Sting."

"I will." I declared as I pulled her to my chest for another hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I couldn't help but realized that she was so perfect in my arms. She looked so small and fragile but yet, she was such a strong and cheerful girl. I didn't want to let her go but sadly, Lucy pulled away.

"I guess I need to get ready for work." She chuckled nervously as I looked down at her. Argh, me and my damn dragon hormones. I immediately took out my jacket and throw it over her. She stared at me, clueless and confusion clearly spread across her face.

"You're glad that I'm the guy who saw you like that. Make sure you don't let any guy see you like that or not I will tear his limbs apart." I said before walking out of her bedroom. I went to plop myself down on her couch as I rested my face against my palms. I needed to calm down. She wasn't ready yet and I didn't want to scare her. Minutes later, I heard footsteps approached me before I felt something soft landed on my head. I looked up and realized Lucy dropped my jacket on me.

"Come on, let's go." Before I let her walked away, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to my chest. "Sting, we got to go or not-" And I silenced her with another kiss to her lips. I broke our kiss and her face was heavily flustered.

"You were saying?" I couldn't help but to smirk at her, earning a punch to my shoulders.

"Not funny." She pouted before turning away and headed for the door. I just chuckled slightly, amused at her adorable character before following her in tow.

We exited her apartment as we walked to the direction of the grand magic palace, hand in hand. I could tell Lucy was clearly shy about it but I didn't care. I wanted people to know that she was mine. We arrived at the grand magic palace soon after where Jason immediately jumped to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, crying out loud about how happy he was that she was alright. Though there was no ill intention, I still didn't like the fact that another man was touching my _woman_. I broke them apart and glared at him which caused him to bid farewell to Lucy quickly before running away. Lucy blinked in confusion before looking at me.

"What did you do?" I scoffed.

"Nothing." I said before leaning against the railing. Lucy looked at me suspiciously before she leaned beside me as well. Soon, the lacrima vision appeared to display the guilds' ranking. No surprise there that my guild was first but after them was Tigers claw. Honestly I was shocked. So they are that good. Unknowingly, I clenched my fists as I saw their guild appeared on the lacrima vision.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! Aww. Isn't that sweet? Sting and Lucy are a couple already. Squeals! My question to you guys is, what do you think is going to happen next? Stay tune to find out. Next chapter will be out in the next 2 days. Please don't forget to leave a review before you go, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so happy that a lot of readers are enjoying this story so far. Thank you so much for the support, follows, favorites and reviews that you've been giving. Here's the chapter that I owe you guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Lucy's POV**

My hands unknowingly clenched around the railings tighter as I saw the guild rankings in the lacrima vision. Tigers Claw were currently second place in the games, not falling far behind from Sabertooth. Their scores were dangerously close. They definitely have something up in their sleeves. What though? After my fight with Haru, it just proved that they didn't fight fair. Thank God none of the Tigers Claw members came to hunt me down when I was injured. But now since I'm standing here, they would be full aware of my presence. That I am still here alive.

"You're going to break the railings if you continue holding it like that." I was brought out of my own thoughts that I didn't realized I was in one. I looked up at the source of the voice and it was none other than Sting. Sting's eyes weren't not on me though, his eyes were focused on the arena as the commentator spoke. He was leaning against the railings with his cheek resting against his palm. My heartbeat started to beat rapidly when I recalled what happened earlier this morning. This handsome man in front of me was mine now. I couldn't help but to blush deeply. I felt I was such a lucky girl. I lightly pat my cheeks hoping to calm myself down. "You alright Lucy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I chuckled nervously, my eyes fixated on the arena instead but what surprised me was that he gently pulled my head towards him and gave me a peck to my temple.

"Don't worry. Sabertooth will beat them." I blinked several times before looking up at him. He was smiling warmly down at me. I couldn't help but to smile back before leaning forward to give him a quick peck on his lips. I could tell he was startled by my sudden action but I didn't care. It seems he knew that I was feeling worried about the whole situation and he was trying to make me feel at ease. Is this how it feels to be in love?

"Come on, let's go see Yukino and the rest." I wrapped my hand around his before tugging him along with me to the other side. Once we were approaching his guild, I hesitantly let go of his hand and walked towards them.

"Hey Yukino!"

"Lucy!" Yukino ran towards me and crushed me in a bear hug. "It's good to see you up and walking." Yukino pulled away with me as she rubbed the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes. "You don't know how worried we all were."

"Sorry but thanks guys. I'm feeling all better now."

"That's good to know. It was sucky seeing our guild master all sappy." Orga said before putting his arm on my head.

"I agree. It was definitely sad seeing a beautiful girl down." Rufus added in as he grabbed my hand. He was about to give a peck to it before Sting came barging in.

"Alright hold up, don't get too comfortable with her you hear?" All eyes were on us as Sting wrapped his arm around my shoulders, looking confused.

"It looks like you've finally found your mate Sting." Rogue spoke up as he was clearly unfazed by our closeness. Minerva too I have to add. The rest were switching glances between us and Rogue until it seems his words got processed in their brain.

"WHAT?!" Yukino, Orga and even Rufus screamed. I guess they didn't see it coming. Yukino straight away jumped in front of me as she held my hands.

"Is it true Lucy? Tell me if Sting forced you into this."

"What the-" I couldn't help but to giggle upon seeing Yukino and Sting bickering with each other.

"Yes Yukino, its true and don't worry, if Sting forced me in any ways, I'll make sure to call Taurus out to swing his big axe at him." With that, both of us laughed which I managed to sneak a glance at Sting who was wondering what the hell was going on. But that went away when Lector came running to him and Sting immediately picked him up in his arms.

"Does that mean that Lucy's my mom?" Sting looked at me and I didn't hold back in ruffling the top of Lector's head.

"Of course." I smiled warmly at Lector before turning my gaze at Sting. His expression clearly surprised upon my answer to Lector but that didn't mean he wasn't unhappy about. He looked ecstatic and I could even see a hint of blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh well, well, well. May we join the party too?" My spine shivered upon hearing that voice all too well. All eyes turned to see the main members of Tigers Claw standing at the corner. "It's a pity that Lucy didn't fall for you Haru. It'll be so much easier to take her." One of his other guild members said. I just clenched my fists at my side as I tried to control my emotions but not long enough, Sting handed Lector over to me as he walked forward.

Bam! He gave a punch to Haru's cheek, sending him flying back. I gasped upon seeing the sudden blow by Sting. Haru didn't fall so easily though. He got up and scoffed while wiping the blood trail from his mouth.

"You lay even one finger on her, I swear. I won't show you mercy this time. I won't hesitate to kill you." Honestly, if looks could kill, it would be Sting's eyes right now. I've never seen this expression of his before. His eyes fierce and deadly but it didn't seem to intimidate him because the next thing we knew, Haru was gone. Not far though because he appeared beside me as he kissed me.

* * *

My eyes widen in surprise as I felt a pair of lips on mine. It wasn't the pair of lips that I knew or felt so comfortable with but it was some other lips that was rough and foreign to me. I focused on the person whose lips was on mine and it was none other than Haru. I immediately pushed him off before backing away as I covered my lips, Lector still in my grasp.

"I must say you sure do taste nice." Haru remarked as he licked his lips.

"WHY YOU?!" Sting and Haru were at each other's throat as Sting jumped at him to the ground.

"Sting!"

"Oh my, my, my. Look what's going on at Sabertooth's side." I turned around and saw that we were on lacrima vision. It seems we caught the attention from the commentators. "Isn't that Sabertooth's master fighting with one of the main guild members from Tigers Claw?"

"Oh no, Sabertooth is going to get disqualified from the games." Lector mentioned in worry.

"How come?"

"Master aren't supposed to fight with the guild members. That's against the rules." Oh shit, he's right.

I tore my gaze away from the lacrima vision and saw that the boys from Sabertooth were trying to pull Sting away from Haru. I got to do something about this.

"Hey!" I shouted and waved, seeking the attention of the camera on me. Thankfully, it did and now I was on the lacrima vision. "Why don't you say about letting Sting have a battle against Haru? If that's the case, Sabertooth won't be disqualified right?"

"Ah… I must say that is a very good idea coming from the celestial mage of Fairy Tail." One of the commentator said.

"I agree, it's something that hasn't happened before. What does the audience think?" The audience roared. Some shouting for Sting and some shouting for Haru. It seems they were in agreement with me as well. "Then it's settled! A match between Sting and Haru will be held tomorrow." This was what caused the boys from Sabertooth to finally pull Sting away from Haru and vice versa.

"I finally get my chance to kick your ass tomorrow. Enjoy your last night. I swear you won't get to live another day." Sting threatened as he glared at him fiercely. This time, Haru didn't make any jokes or whatsoever. He just glared back before scoffing and turning around to walk away with his guild mates. I took this chance to run to Sting's side as Lector hopped out from my arms.

"Sting…" I held onto his arm but he flinched away from my touch before he started to walk away. I just stared at his back as he slowly disappeared out of my eye view.

"Lucy, I think you should follow him." Yukino was at my side as she advised me. I didn't reply her as my legs seems to agree with her because they slowly moved on its own, following after Sting. Soon I gave chase as I was losing sight of him. I turned around every corner and ran down every street but I couldn't find him at all. I started to decrease my pace as I looked around and thought where he would be.

"Sting, where are you…" And then the small trail that Sting and I went through the other day came to my sight. He must be there. I followed the trail which led me to the river and I was right. Sting sat by the stream as he looked down, one knee up while his other leg in the water. Quietly as I could, I sneaked up and stood beside him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You got me worried."

"Sorry."

"Don't do that ever again."

"I can't. When I saw he kissed you, I just wanted to smash his head against the ground." Sting growled as his hands combed through his hair. "I didn't want to hurt you." I took this opportunity to lower myself to the ground and take a seat.

"You'll never hurt me Sting." Sting widen his eyes before turning his gaze at me. "I trust you." And I smiled, hoping I was able to make him at ease too. Slowly, his hand reached up to my face. He held my cheek and I couldn't help but to lean closer to his hold, earning for his touch and warmth. I think he sensed my desire because he closed the gap between us as he sealed our lips for a kiss.

It wasn't the first kiss we shared but today's kiss felt much more demanding and lustful. The other kiss was just simple and sweet. I brought my hands up to his neck while Sting's hands went down to my waist, pulling me closer to him. He pried my mouth open and I didn't object. His tongue went into my mouth and I soon reciprocated. We were battling for dominance and it was getting hot. We pulled away when we both needed that second to grasp for air.

"Lucy…" I couldn't deny when Sting said my name, it was so sexy. I just looked up at him, my eyes half lidded from the heavy action we just did. "We got to stop." My heart dropped. "If we continue any longer, I can't control myself anymore Lucy. I don't want to forcefully tie you with me forever but I want to." I blinked my eyes in confusion at his rationalization. "Argh, this is just so embarrassing." Sting covered his face with his hand. And then I remembered, what Rogue said earlier and what I read up about them before. Dragon slayers' mate are bound together with them for life. If the mate leaves them, they will die and I wasn't planning on leaving him at all. I love this man.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no, please don't hit me! I know, it sucks to end a chapter with a cliffhanger but I promise you that the next one will be a good one. For now, don't forget to leave a review before you go. Will appreciate it very much(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows guys! I'm glad my story about Stinglu is being read and appreciated. I'm thinking of creating one for graylu too. Let me know what do you think. Anyways, beware of smut ahead. You've been warned(:**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Sting's POV**

When I saw Haru standing there with his guild mates, making smug remarks, I couldn't resist to hand Lector over to Lucy as I went to give a punch to his face. I gave him a death threat, hoping he would take his and his guild's ass away but he didn't. He appeared beside Lucy and laid his dirty lips on hers. My vision turned red upon seeing that disgusting sight.

I immediately ran over to where they stood and just nice Lucy pulled back so I was able to jump at him, tackling him to the ground. All I thought, I was going to kill that guy. First, he tried to kill her and now he's trying to act as if he owned her. I felt my guild members were trying to pull me away from him whereas Tigers Claw were trying to pull Haru away from me but I didn't care. I wasn't going to loosen my hold on him, not right now, not this instant when I have him in my hands.

Then through my sensitive hearing, I heard we were the main focus of the whole entire grand magic games now. Deep down, I knew this was bad because Sabertooth might be disqualified since a guild master shouldn't be fighting with a guild member in the games. I knew but I couldn't stop. I needed to pulverize him. That scene of Haru kissing Lucy was etched in my brain and I just wanted it to disappear. I wanted him gone.

My ears turned deaf to everyone's pleads. Only when I heard the commentators announced that a match will be set up tomorrow for me to fight against this asshole, I allowed my guild members to pull me away. I spat whatever blood I had in my mouth to the side before giving him another death threat. Sadly, he was able to land a punch on me at least twice but it doesn't matter because I swore to him I will kill him tomorrow. He didn't make any jokes or whatsoever this time before he turned around and walked away.

His guild mates followed him in tow and my eyes never left his back. I felt a warm hand on the side of my arm but I didn't want Lucy to see this side of me and that is why I flinched my arm away from her before walking away. I love her yes, but I needed time to cool myself off so I left the arena. My hands were shoved in my pocket as my legs unknowingly brought me to my secret hideout. I slumped on the ground as I stared at the river below me.

Minutes later, Lucy stood by my side. I was surprised at her arrival because I never thought she would followed me. She talked to me as if nothing earlier has happened but I couldn't. I explained to her for my attitude and she was just so understanding. Even after what went down, she still gave me that sweet smile of hers. I couldn't resist to inch forward and kissed her. I love her. I want her but I didn't want to force her to go any further so I broke our kiss and pulled away.

"We got to stop." I said with much hesitance. "If we continue any longer, I can't control myself anymore Lucy. I don't want to forcefully tie you with me forever but I want to." She was blinking at me in confusion and I couldn't help but found her doing that super cute. "Argh, this is just so embarrassing." And I needed to cover my face with my hand. Not long before I felt her hands pulling my hand away.

"It's okay Sting. I think I can deal being with you for a long time." Lucy said and I felt my heart warmed up upon hearing those words. She inched forward and kiss me on my lips. It was gentle and sweet, coming from her yet I felt electric sparks all around me. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to me. I pried her mouth open and we were now back in fighting for dominance as our tongues clashed.

Her hands were fisted on my vest, as if she was asking me to take it off and I didn't object. I released my hold around her before pushing my vest off of me. My hands went back around her, feeling her curves instead. I felt her shivered and moaned in my mouth and wow, it was simply turning me on. I broke our kiss as I went to nip at her neck. She was arching back, giving me better access. I simply skimmed my teeth across her neck before biting down.

She moaned and gasped adoringly upon my contact. It actually made my bottom twitched. I licked and suck the love bite that I just gave her before bringing my lips back to hers, kissing her once again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her than we already were. Sadly, we both heard some rustling sounds which made us stopped and retract back from each other.

"I guess we should head back." Lucy heaved out a sigh as she tucked her lose hair behind her ear. She seems disappointed like me. Hell no, I wasn't going to stop now. I grabbed my vest, putting it back on before standing up, with her in my arms.

"Sting! What are you doing?!" Lucy screamed as she wrapped her hands around my neck for her dear life.

"To finish what we started of course." And I gave her a wink, a very noticeable blush appearing on her cheeks as I started to walk off to the direction of her house.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

My heart started to beat rapidly as we were nearing my apartment. I know that I said I was willing to be Sting's mate but I couldn't help in feeling nervous. He was going to be my first. What am I supposed to do anyways? All these thoughts were going through my brain at such a fast speed that I didn't realize we came to a stop.

"Lucy?" I looked up at Sting before turning to see that we're right in front of our door. Why is he stopping? He cleared his throat which caused me to turn my gaze back at him. "We can't go in if you don't unlock it Lucy." I blushed madly at thinking how silly I was being.

"Oh right. Sorry!" I squeaked before I fumbled for my keys in my pocket. Once it was in my hands, I wanted to reach forward to unlock it but Sting grabbed the keys from me instead. He unlocked it with one hand while his other hand supported my whole weight against his chest. I was such a lucky girl. He was so handsome and strong.

We went in and he shut the door with his foot as we strolled into my bedroom. He placed me on my bed gently so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I saw Sting took his vest out and immediately I used my hair to cover my face. I can't believe I wanted it off earlier so desperately and now I was chickening out.

"Lucy?"

"This is so embarrassing Sting. I know I said I didn't mind being your mate but I don't know what to do. I feel like crying. It's my first time." I said it all too quickly. Unsure if he caught on my words but I guess he did because I felt him kneeling in front of me.

"Hey Lucy, look at me." I shook my head. "Come on Lucy, please don't be stubborn." And I still didn't look up at him which it caused him to heave out a sigh. "Lucy, do you think you're not my first girl? I'm also nervous wreck right now but being together with you forever is all I thought about so you don't have to scared Lucy. I love you and I promise to be gentle." This caused me to pluck up my courage to look up at him. Sting was smiling warmly at me. His eyes sincere as he looked into mine.

"You're right." I said as I wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned my forehead against his. "I love you and I trust you." And Sting inched forward to kiss me on the lips. I didn't feel nervous at all right now. Honestly, we didn't have to be nervous with each other though it was also surprising to hear that he was nervous too. He slowly guide me to lay back down as Sting hovered above me.

Our kisses were no more gentle and sweet. They turned to fierce and hot as our tongues fight to feel each other more. I didn't understand what I was feeling but his touches were sending sparks all over my body. His hands started to move around, feeling every curve I had. I wanted to feel his touches more. It was as if it wasn't enough right now.

He pulled away and started to nip on my neck again. It felt amazingly good and I wanted more. I arched away, hoping to give him better access. His hands managed to sneak under my shirt and it was leaving goosebumps as he trailed along slowly. He pulled away and looked at me. I didn't dare to look at him so I brought my hands up to his chest, trailing my fingers below his top to go across his delicious looking abs. It was good that I was able to make him shivered under my touch.

Sting then reached for the ends of my top, his eyes seeking for my approval as he looked at me. I nodded in reply, letting him know is okay to remove it and once he did, I didn't dare to look at him in the eyes. I felt embarrassed as his eyes roam around my almost naked top.

"You're so beautiful." And with that, Sting closed the gap between us and kissed me fiercely again. I was going wild but he pulled apart as he moved his mouth to nuzzle against my chest. His hand slid behind me, unclasping my bra. I was about to cover my chest but Sting held my hands apart. He shook his head before his lips came in contact with the tip of my chest. I arched forward, loving the sensation that he was giving me. He removed his hold around my hands as they came down to play with my mounds.

I took this chance to claw his back as I struggled to control whatever was building up. He pulled away, removing his top in the process and followed by his bottom. When he came back down to me, I couldn't help but to eye his member. It was huge, could it fit? Sting was tugging my skirt down so I helped him by wiggling out from it. He positioned himself in front of my core as I laid sprawled on the bed. He leaned down to kiss me on my lips again, this time sweet and gentle.

Ready?" He asked and I nodded back in reply. He slowly entered me but I cried out loud at the pain. He moaned sweet words to me as he kissed on my forehead. Soon, it seems my core adjusted to him because it wasn't pain anymore as he started to move. I clawed his back again, my nails digging into his skin but he didn't seem to mind. We were in our own world and all that matters now.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! Hope you enjoyed their passion moment together. Anyways, I'll be uploading the next chapter within 2-3 days. Am already drafting it up. As for now, please don't forget to leave a review before you go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the update later than usual. I was busy with work, other stuff and partying over the weekends. Heh. I hope this chapter can make up for it. Enjoy! Oh and yes, a biggest thank you to my fellow readers who's been dropping reviews and following this story throughout(:**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Sting's POV**

I felt a sudden light hitting my eyes, causing me to stir in my sleep before I slowly opened them. I looked on my right and was agitated with the morning light mocking me. I got up and shut the curtains closed before getting back on the bed again. I cuddled with something warm in front me though. It smelt sweet too. I opened my eyes and saw that Lucy was fast asleep, naked? I blushed madly when last night's event came crashing down on me.

We made love to each other last night. It was a night that I would never forget. I couldn't help but to smile widely upon seeing this beautiful angel, snoring lightly as she curled up to my chest. I elevated myself up, using my left hand to support my head as I rested the elbow on my bed while I used my right hand to play with her blonde locks. She was the greatest gift I have ever gotten and now, she would always be by my side. She was my mate.

I carefully inched forward and kissed the tip of her nose which I might have woken her up because she started to stir in her sleep before she slowly opened her eyes. After blinking a few times, those big brown eyes of hers stared into mine.

"Sting?"

"Morning." I swooped down and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning." She greeted me back before she stretched her arms out but she quickly retracted them down to their original position. Panic filled me in automatically.

"Are you alright Lucy?"

"I'm fine." She looked up at me again before switching her eye contact to my chest. "Just a bit sore." Her cheeks started to turn red, most probably embarrassed about saying it out loud. I just chuckled. Relief took over when it was nothing that serious. "What's so funny?!" I shut her up as I swooped down and kissed her lips this time instead. Lucy was startled by my sudden reaction but she soon relaxed and reciprocated the kiss.

"I love you Lucy." I said after breaking our kiss as I rested my forehead against her.

"I love you too Sting." She smiled sheepishly at me before her face expression turned into something more serious. "Are you prepared for your battle later?" I heaved out a huge sigh.

"Did you really had to spoil the moment? By bringing up that asshole?" I pulled away from her as I sat at the edge of her bed, the blanket was the only thing that was covering my dignity.

"Well excuse me, I'm being concern for my boyfriend's safety." Lucy pouted as she crossed her arms. "But Sting, I'm serious. Is just going to be a clean fight right?" I didn't look at her, more like I didn't dare. I know full well that it wasn't. I was going to kill that guy in my hands later.

"Yeah, it will." I immediately felt guilt washed over me when those words left my mouth. It sucks that you had to lie to the person you love but it was for a cause. A cause that will protect her forever.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not Lucy."

"Then why are you not looking at me?" I wiped my palm over my face in frustration before turning around to look at her.

"I'm looking at you now Lucy, happy?" She eyed at me suspiciously before her face turned soften.

"Sting please." She held onto the side of my arm and I had too much guilt weighing over my shoulders that I turned my gaze back to the ground instead. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And it won't Lucy." I pluck up my courage to face her again. I grabbed her hand that held my arm into my large hands. "But this is something I have to do Lucy. I promise to protect you and this is how I am going to do it."

"By killing someone?"

"That someone almost killed you!" I accidentally raised my voice at her. Though I didn't intend to but by the way she was questioning me, it was as if I'm doing something wrong.

"The word is almost. I wasn't killed and I'm right here in front of you now." I released my hold on her as I started chuckling. I felt like I was going crazy by laughing at how she was trying to persuade me. I grabbed my boxer, wearing it before standing up and pacing around.

"No, no, Lucy." I stopped and looked at her in the eye. "I'm not going to take any chances again."

"But this is not the way Sting." Lucy held the blanket, covering herself.

"THIS IS THE WAY!" I blew and I saw Lucy flinched upon my outburst. "Listen Lucy that guy almost killed you. He fucking stabbed you and you're going to let him go away. Weren't you telling me you were scared yesterday? They are still after you and for god sakes, we still don't know for what reason!" I punched her bookshelf, causing some books to fall out from their place.

"Sting." Lucy's voice was laced with anger as she stood up, bringing the blanket along with her as she walked over to me, trying to grab my hands. "Stop it."

"Stop what Lucy? From loving you and wanting to protect you?!" I moved my hands away from her reach. Lucy glared at me before looking away, her hair covering her eyes.

"I think it's best you go Sting." I opened my mouth and then closed it again. Unbelievable. If she doesn't want me around, fine by all means I will go. With haste, I grabbed my clothes and wore them back. I walked out of her apartment, slamming the door shut after me.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Once I knew that Sting was out of my apartment, my knees gave in making me dropped to the ground. I covered my face with both of my hands as I cried. Why was I crying? I didn't understand it myself too or maybe I did. I was crying because I was scared. I was crying because of me. I was crying because I know it's my fault that Sting is going out there to kill another human being.

Yes, I was head over heels when he said he loves me and he's doing this to protect me but honestly, this is not the way. I just want Sting to get over this battle like how he always does so that he could come back to my arms. We would then hold hands as we walked back to my apartment, cuddle on my bed together after we have a delicious meal. I won't be able to go on if I lose him.

Fairy Tail was a big hit for me so when Sting came into the picture, he painted my world with pretty colors that I didn't know still existed when Fairy Tail was gone. He showed me what love was. I didn't know I could fall in love again. My love for him is much bigger than I ever had for Natsu. Maybe I didn't really love Natsu after all. Maybe I did but how a sister would adore his brother.

I stopped crying as I looked up and the wall where I listed Fairy Tail's location came into my view. I decided to get up, grabbing my clothes in the process as I threw them over me. I walked over to the wall and stared at everyone's faces. I felt my eyes getting teary again. I really do miss everyone but what can I do? Everyone finally moved on so I have to also and that is to have a future with Sting ahead.

I fist pumped in the air to give myself motivation before scurrying off to the bathroom. I needed to get ready and head over to the grand magic palace at the soonest. I needed to see Sting before his battle. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry and I was ready to have a life ahead with him so nothing should happen to him and that, he has to promise me.

I left my apartment, making sure I locked it before running towards the arena. Along the way, I bumped into people but I quickly apologized before hurrying along. I wanted to see Sting. I wanted to jump into his arms and give him a good luck kiss. I don't care if people saw or if people commented. He was mine and I was his. More specifically, I was his mate and he was my partner for life.

Upon entering the arena, I stopped as I took a good look around, hoping to spot the same hair color as mine. I was panting heavily from my run here so when I saw him standing on the opposite side of where I stood with his guild mates, my eyes widen in happiness. This reminds me the first time when we saw each other. We were standing opposite of each other. We seem so far away that time but now, we were this close. I was about to head over there but Jason came into my line of vision.

"Hey Lucy! You're here! Great timing, I need you to give me a gist of what happened yesterday."

"Hey Jason." I fidgeted as I greeted him back. I kept looking passed his shoulders making sure Sting was still there. I was getting more nervous as I looked at him from far. His handsome features outlining his face as he stood there with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Can we do this later? I need to settle something first."

"Er, sure I guess-" I didn't let him finish his sentence as I ran passed him.

"Thanks Jason!" I shouted back as I turned my head over my shoulders. The crowd were already filling in the arena so I had to squeeze my way through to Sabertooth.

"Alright everyone, this is the battle you've all been waiting for. Sting, the guild master from Sabertooth versus Haru from Tigers Claw." Oh no, the commentators have started. The crowd started cheering as the lacrima vision focused on both of them. Haru was already walking into the arena, a smug look on his face whereas Sting didn't look as excited as he was about to make his way down. Please don't go yet.

"Sting!" I shouted for his name though I know it was pointless as the crowd cheers were winning over my voice but I didn't give up. As I shoved my way through the crowd, I kept on shouting for him but he didn't turn to look at my direction before he exited. I dropped to my knees as I watched him go. I bit my lip as I felt tears were forming at the corner of my eyes. I looked down as I let my tears fell.

"I'm sorry Sting. I'm sorry."

"Did you called me?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Sting bending over with a smile on his face. I immediately jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around him.

"Good luck Sting." I said to his chest before turning my gaze up at him. I tiptoed and kissed him. I guess he was startled by my reaction because it took him a while to reciprocate back. I pulled away first as I stared into that blue eyes of his.

"Promise me you'll come back to me, safe and sound you hear?" Sting giggled before he replied me.

"I will." He then moved his hands up to cup my cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter folks! To be honest, I'm thinking of ending this story soon because I have a little writer's block going on. If you guys can help me out, that will be great on how I can proceed with this story. Leave a review on your way out. I would love to hear from you guys(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been so busy with work and life. Work? Well, my company is currently shifting to get a bigger space so I'm arranging all this. To meet up with the agents and designers to prepare such and such. For life? Let's just say that work is taking a toll on it. Heh. Anyways, I'll stop ranting so you guys can finally read the chapter you all have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Sting's POV**

"Oh my, my, my! What's this?! Is the former Fairy Tail mage a couple with Sabertooth's guild master? This is totally unexpected!" I pulled away from Lucy as I heard the commentator spoke about us. I looked up at the lacrima vision as one of my arms wrapped around her shoulders. We were now the center of attention.

"Are you mad?" Lucy's voice brought my gaze back to her.

"No Lucy, why would I be?"

"Well, because I kind of brought this on us."

"Who cares, let everyone know for all I care."

"But-"

"Do you think their fight started was because of what Haru did to Lucy?" One of the commentators mentioned through their microphone.

"Oh yes, you mean the showdown between she and Haru? I must say, maybe it is." I felt beads of sweat started to form on my forehead but I felt something warm and soft wiped them away. I looked down at the source and it was none other than Lucy, she used her hand to wipe my sweat away which I didn't know was that visible.

"You see." Lucy pointed to the crowd, grabbing my attention along. I glanced around and saw people were looking at us with confusion spread across their faces or either whispering to each other. "It looks like people are going to be gossiping about your battle with Haru and it's all because of me." Lucy looked down and heaved out a sigh. "I should at least thought twice before jumping at you earlier."

"Hey, hey Lucy." I grabbed her shoulders so that she would look back up at me. "I couldn't care less about what people might talk. My main focus is to get Haru and make him spill out why are they after you alright?" I could see the look of hesitance in her eyes. "Trust me." And she nodded her head in reply with a smile.

I gave her a quick peck on her lips before pulling away. It was time for me to head down to the battlefield before the commentators or judges could add on anything more. As Haru stood in front of me, I heard the crowd started to cheer as the commentators announced my arrival. Phew, thank God my relationship with Lucy was not affecting anything.

"Well, well, well. Are you trying to win the crowd with your affection with her? It won't work you know." Haru commented as he took out his sword.

"Like hell I care." I raised my fists as white flames started to engulf them. I looked over my shoulders to see my guild and there stood Lucy with Yukino as she waved at me. Knowing she would be alright in their presence, I turned my gaze back and faced Haru. "Let's get over this, shall we?"

Haru just scoffed before he sprinted towards me. He was fast I got to admit but I was one second faster than him. He appeared in front of me and was about to swing his sword at me but I managed to jump out of the way. I gave him my White Dragon's Roar, blasting him back.

I landed back on the ground and the crowd cheered for my first blow. The commentators were speaking but my ears turned deaf to them as I waited for the smoke that I created to disappear. Even before it fully disappear, I heard footsteps and then the next thing I knew Haru came dashing out as he swung his sword at me. I didn't had time to react so thankfully, I managed to catch his sword in between my hands.

He was pushing his sword down towards me while I was applying force against it. I knew we couldn't keep going on like this so I used my White Dragon's Claw to turn the tide. That didn't affect him though, it only gotten him to jump back. He stood a mere good distance away from me, resting his sword on his shoulders as he looked at me.

"I got to say, you're good. Usually no one could withstand the weight of my sword." I just smirked.

"So if you want to live today, I suggest you tell us what you guys want with Lucy."

"You should know why we want her. You were here last year weren't you?" I thought back hard and that's when the memories came flashing back. They needed a celestial mage to open the eclipse door. I gritted my teeth when I saw Haru was smiling at me.

"You shouldn't! That eclipse door doesn't help you to go back to the past and save the world. The door leads to the future!"

"You think I don't know that?" Haru said as he placed his available hand on his hip. "We want the dragons. What future Rogue couldn't do before, we will do it now. This time, I will take Lucy's blood." Then he started laughing like a mad man. I clenched my fists, my white flames engulfing them once again before I launched at him.

We tackled each other fast and hard. He was blocking my attacks with his sword while I was hitting at wherever I could with my fists. None of my punches was landing on him so I stopped and gave him a kick right at his stomach, sending him flying back. Before he could even try to get up, I was by his side as I slammed his head back to the ground. He was fighting against my strength, trying to push his head back up but I wasn't letting him do so.

"You stay away from her you hear?" My voice fierce and deadly but he just chuckled.

"And if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" This time, I chuckled back and I think it got him startled.

"Like what I said, you won't be able to live another day."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

As I watched Sting's battle from the top, I couldn't help but to be tensed, nervous and anxious for him. I know that my boyfriend is a strong fighter, furthermore a dragon slayer but you never know what Tigers Claw might pull off just to win.

"Don't worry Lucy, Sting will win this." Yukino said as she stood beside me. I took a good look around his guild members and all their face expression were filled with confidence. Basically, they believed in him and I should to. I tore my gaze back to the battlefield and cheered him on.

Sting managed to break Haru's sword away from him which now they stood a good distance away from each other. They seem like they were talking but sadly I couldn't hear. Damn it, if only I had dragon slayer senses. Dragon slayer? That's right. We have one right here. I quickly turned to find Rogue whom stood at the end, his facial features turning more to the worry side.

"Hey Rogue, you can hear what they are talking right?" I asked aloud causing the main guild members' attention to also fall on him. I could tell that Rogue had no choice but to face me. He opened and then closed his mouth, as if hesitant on telling me what he heard but eventually, he did so anyways.

"They want you to open the door again." My eyes widened in fear upon those words leaving Rogue's mouth. Everything that happened last year came flashing back into my mind that instant. No, no way. Then my future self's death would be pointless. Then everyone's effort would be for nothing. I won't let this happen again, over my dead body.

"We should tell the council now! I saw Doranbolt walking around." Yukino exclaimed. I turned my gaze towards her, nodding my head in agreement too.

"Let's go. You guys keep watching and make sure that nothing funny happens." All of them nodded their head, agreeing before Yukino and I started to run off. Yukino led the way as I followed behind her in tow. My eyes keep going back to the battlefield to check on Sting.

This time, he was not down on Haru anymore. He jumped back as he stood there in full concentration mode. I saw marks started to appear on his face and arms. If I recalled, did he just went into dragon force mode?

"Doranbolt!" My eyes tore away from the battlefield when the person that we were looking for were right in front of us.

"Yukino? Lucy?" Doranbolt said our names in question, as if clueless of our sudden appearance. Yukino quickly explained to him as I stood by her side. My eyes went back to the battlefield and I saw that Haru was already up on his feet as he tried to regain his balance before splitting his sword into two.

"Is this true?" Doranbolt questioned back.

"Listen Doranbolt." I said firmly before turning my attention back to him. "My boyfriend is out there fighting to save me so that he could squeeze out their intention which he finally manage to. Have you ever thought why I was suddenly pulled into the Grand Magic Games when I was just a wondering journalist for Weekly Sorcerer?" Doranbolt put his thumb and index finger under his chin as he looked down and think.

"That's true. It got me wondering at that time also." Doranbolt faced us once again. "Come, I'll put the guards on standby." He signaled us to follow him which Yukino did so but I didn't straight away. I looked down the battlefield once again to see current situation of the battle.

Haru was advancing towards Sting but that didn't stop him from channeling all his strength and energy into his mouth. At a certain distance, Haru jumped up yelling as he was coming down at Sting with his two swords. Unknowingly, I clenched my fists in worry as Sting wasn't releasing any magic attack at him. Haru was closing in on him.

Do something Sting! I mentally shouted at myself which I think he must of heard it because he shouted, releasing his Holy Ray at him and it created an explosion between them. The smoke caused by the explosion was thick thus the crowd and even myself, weren't able to see what went down there. Panic immediately filled me.

"Lucy! Are you coming?" Yukino was back for me. "The guards are already down with Doranbolt, positioned themselves to take Haru in once the battle is over, including his guild mates."

"Hold on Yukino." I answered back without looking at her. My eyes were fixed on the battlefield, frantically scanning for Sting. I couldn't take my eyes off until I knew he was alright. Soon, the smoke started to clear and we saw one person was standing. The person raised his hand in the air and immediately everyone cheered. His familiar blond hair was clearly seen by now and that everyone knew it was none other than Sting.

I covered my mouth with both of my hands as tears of happiness spilled out from the corner of my eyes. I turned around and I couldn't help but to jump into Yukino's arms. Both of us hugging each other back as we celebrated the win of my boyfriend's victory.

I sneak a peek and I saw Sting standing proudly with both of his hands raised in the air as the whole arena cheered for his victory. Haru was dead flat on the ground and I couldn't help but to smile when Sting's eyes came in contact with mine. He was so adorable that even though he was clearly tired, he still smiled back at me.

"Let's go Lucy, we still got one last thing to do." I nodded my head in reply before Yukino and I ran off. Soon, we met with Doranbolt and the guards got Tigers Claw in custody.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! Woohoo! Finally Tigers Claw won't be a problem. What do you think will happen next? Stay tune to find out. I promise I'll try to update asap. Hopefully, work will ease up this week. Please don't forget to leave a review before you go! Thanks(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! I really want to thank all my supporters for this story for following and reviewing throughout. I can't thank you enough and for that, I'm sorry that I took longer than usual again to update the story. I'll stop yapping so you guys can go ahead and read this chapter(:**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Lucy's POV**

The Grand Magic Games has finally come to an end. With no surprise, Sabertooth won the games and were crowned champions and the strongest guild this year. The whole crowd cheered upon the commentators announcing their win. Taking second were Lamia Scale followed by Mermaid Heel, Diamond Hearts, Blue Pegasus, Twilight Orge and Quatro Cerberus. As for Tigers Claw, they were immediately disqualified from the games after they went into custody.

With them behind bars, life went back to as it was before they came into the picture. I resumed my journalism job, taking down notes as mages after mages take on the battlefield while Sting, well let's just say he doesn't want to leave my side at all. He stuck around while I did my work, saying that he could support his guild no matter where he was. Deep down, I was actually happy.

After the closing ceremony, Sabertooth decided to head towards a bar for some drinks and good food to celebrate. I even got dragged along though I persistently kept telling Sting that I desperately needed to get back and start on my article. So much for trying to be cute by accentuating my assets but failed. Damn, and I could tell it actually almost worked.

So here am I sitting in the bar as Sabertooth were enjoying their time being loud and rowdy. Orga was cheering his drink with Rufus, Yukino was talking to Rogue and Frosch, Minerva was enjoying her drink while Lector and Sting were currently having a food competition. I couldn't help but to smile at seeing them all happy. It actually made me feel that I was part of them already.

"You know we're not going to be here anymore right?" Minerva's voice broke me out of my thoughts, making me look at her. I blinked at her in confusion. "The games are over so we'll most probably set foot off tomorrow." My mouth formed an 'O' after it dawned on me. Sting would no longer be by my side. I covered up my sadness by putting on a fake smile.

"That's great isn't it? I bet you guys can't wait to get home."

"That face won't work on me you know?" Immediately, I heaved out a sigh before looking down and grabbing the hem of my skirt.

"I know." I pressed on. "I know." I clenched the hem of my skirt into my hands. "But what can I do?" I looked up at Minerva and gave her a small smile. "All I can do is support and encourage him." I saw Minvera's eyes turned wide. She opened her mouth, as if about to say something but stopped when Sting hang his arm around my shoulder.

"Lucy…." Sting wailed. "Can you believe it? Lector beat me!" Minerva wanted to speak up again but I shook my head quickly to stop her. She closed her mouth and I took the opportunity to giggle upon Sting's silliness though deep down, the sadness of him not being around after tomorrow was eating me up.

"It's getting pretty late Sting. I think I should head back first." I grabbed hold of Sting's arm that slung around my shoulders and brought it down.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired already. You can continue to stay here Sting. I'm fine with going back by myself." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I spoke. "Well, see you-" I stopped when Sting entwined his fingers around mine. I looked up at him and he was smiling widely at me.

"What kind of boyfriend lets his girlfriend go back alone?" I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"But what about-"

"They can handle themselves. Let's go." Sting said as he dragged me along behind him, exiting the bar. Before the bar door closed on me, I saw Minerva mouthed the words 'Talk to him' to me.

We didn't talk along the walk back to my place though. We seemed to be pretty contented holding hands and enjoying the quietness of the town. It was not as noisy as the past few days since the grand magic games has ended. I kept stealing glances at Sting, seeing his handsome features and how happy he looks. My heart clenched when the thought of not being able to see it anymore.

"We're here." Sting announced the arrival of my place and we both came to a stop. We're here already? I unknowingly clenched my fists feeling frustrated that my walk back home was shorter than expected. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him yet. Are we going to part ways like this? No Lucy. You got to talk to him now. "Lucy?"

"Are you going back tomorrow?" I asked with my eyes on the ground.

"What are you talking about Lucy?"

"I'm talking about going back to your guild." I finally plucked up my courage to look at him in the eye. "You're going right?" Sting blinked at me in confusion.

"Of course I am. I'm a guild master Lucy, I need to head back." I just scoffed upon his answer. "What's up Lucy?"

"Of course you will." I turned around and face the door of my apartment. "I guess this is goodbye then." I was about to grab the door knob but Sting beat me to it.

"Lucy." I just continued to stare at the door knob. "Look at me." But I didn't thus causing him to grab me by my shoulders so that he could turn me to face him. "Lucy, look at me." And this time, I obliged. I couldn't deny that his blue eyes were piercing through my brown ones. Soon he closed the gap between us and kissed me on the lips. Immediately, I reciprocated by closing my eyes and the next thing I knew, we were in my apartment.

* * *

Sting closed the door with his feet before he pushed me against the wall gently yet rough. He kissed me fiercely and I didn't go back down on the fight as I too kissed him back fiercely. Our tongues were feeling each other up before his hands went under my thighs, lifting me up which I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. When Sting pulled away from my mouth, it was like my brain switched back to the conversation that we were having before.

"Sting…" I moaned as he went to nip against my neck. "Stop, please…" I begged through my haggard breathing. He pulled away and look at me with such steamy eyes.

"Why?" He asked before moving just above my ear. "You don't like it?" Feeling his hot breath against my ear was making me groaned in pleasure. He managed to lick the sensitive spot at my ear, causing me to shiver against his arms.

"N-no." I managed to squeak out. He then moved away from my ear and began to nuzzle his nose between my breasts. He was so close yet so far. I decided to push away our conversation that we had earlier and pursue further on our current moment instead. I moved my hands and encircled them around his shoulders, making him pull away to look up at me. I swooped down and kissed him on the lips again.

We kissed each other fiercely once again until Sting pulled my shirt or do I mean tore it away. He broke our kiss and went to nip on one of my breasts. I screamed at the sudden sensation. It was wonderful yet torturing. I wanted to feel more of him. I started to push away his vest and he gladly assisted by stripping his top off as well. We were now skin to skin as we were back to each other's mouths and still it wasn't enough. I wanted him in me.

"Sting…" I moaned against his mouth causing him to pull away. We were looking into each other's eyes, his were also full of lust as mine. "I need you." I said daringly, whatever shame I had flew out of me. He smirked before tugging on my skirt.

"I thought you would never ask babe." He wanted to pull my panties off but due to the position we were in, he tore it away instead. I squeaked upon his boldness but shrugged it away once he lifted me up. His bottom was long gone as his brotherhood stood out large before he slowly lifted me down on it. I cried out loud upon his insert and Sting whispered sweet words to me as he trailed kisses around my face. Once I was adjusted to it, he looked at my face for a sign if he can proceed and I nodded weakly.

He started to lift me up and down again. The feeling was so pleasurable that I couldn't help but to moan and groan along. I believe Sting was also in the same predicament as me because he was grunting the each time I went down on him. He started to move faster, both of us panting and full of sweat. With one last insert, both of us yelled at our release. Still connected, he slowly brought us to the ground as we rested our forehead against his each other. His piercing blue eyes then looked up at mine before he reached up to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered before he moved his hands, one behind my back and one under my knees to carry me up in bridal style. He slowly brought us to my room where he carefully laid me on the bed and climbing in with me after. I scooted closer to him as he pulled the blanket over us. He then wrapped his arms around my back. Silence then engulfed us as we enjoyed each other's presence. I started to feel heavy when I realized that he was not going to be here after tomorrow. Soon, the tears that I held in earlier started to trail down my cheeks. "Hey Lucy, what's wrong?" Sting pulled away and looked down at me.

"You're," I sniffed. "Not going to be here," I sniffed again. "Anymore."

"Hey babe, look at me." Sting held my chin and lifted it up so I was forced to face him. "You know I hate seeing you cry."

"I'm sorry but I just can't bare not being with you anymore!" I wailed as I shut my eyes.

"And who says we're not going to be together?" I immediately opened my eyes and look at him, tears still streaming down my cheeks. "I was going to ask you when we got back to your place tonight but you've been acting up earlier so I didn't get the chance until now." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before grabbing both of my hands in his. "Lucy, please come and live with me."

"L-live with you?" I questioned back, not sure if what I heard was right.

"Yes. Come back with me to the guild Lucy and let's start our life together." I couldn't help but to blush causing me to stutter but I managed to get a grip of myself.

"But Sting, I just can't go." I looked away. "I have a job and place here. I also think Saber-"

"You think they won't accept you? Don't you see they've already treated you as one of their comrades?" Sting paused before tucking my loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Besides, I don't think I would be able to go on without you so please Lucy, come with me." I could hear the sincerity in his voice as he hugged me. I want to be with him always and for that, I would follow him to the ends of the world.

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Aww... Isn't that sweet? Anyways, I got some good and bad news. The bad news is, this story is coming to an end soon. Most probably the next chapter might be the last or the next, next but the good news is, I'm already drafting up a graylu story so I'm thinking of publishing it after I'm done with this story. Don't worry, I'm still continuing my NALU story. Please review and don't forget to check my other stories out! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sad to inform you all that we have come to the last chapter for You and I. I know it's kind of unexpected and I know some of you wanted it to go on but this is how I planned the ending to be. Please don't have me but enjoy the last installment!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Lucy's POV**

I was kneeling down as I sealed the last box up. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead before taking a good look around and realized that I have almost packed everything up. Yes, I am going back together with Sting to Sabertooth and am going to be living with him. After that night, I went to meet Jason the next day to inform him that I would be resigning my job. He was saddened over the fact that he would be losing a good journalist which to be honest, I was proud of but this was for the best. As a parting gift, I managed to give him my article on the Grand Magic Games.

The next thing I did was informing my landlord that I would be moving out the day after. She was nothing like my previous landlord. She was nice and kind so it was hard for me to break the news to her but I did so anyways. She was very supportive and she wished me and Sting the best of luck. I didn't do this all alone though. Sting was with me all the way. I was even touched when Sabertooth wanted to stay back and helped me but Sting forbade them to as he was informed that they have a list of jobs pending to be taken up by them.

So here I was, packing the remaining stuff as Sting went to load my stuff onto the carriage that await below us. I went to every corner of my apartment to check if I missed anything out and once I was certain that I didn't, I went back to my room and stared at the wall that I listed Fairy Tail's location. I smiled at it as my right hand held onto my left elbow. I guess this is it huh? I was about to turn and walk away but I got smacked into something hard and warm. I looked up and saw Sting smiling brightly at me as he held onto my shoulders.

"Hey Sting."

"Hey babe." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Everything's up and loaded onto the carriage." His face then turned to the paler side. "Though, I'm not looking forward on riding it." I couldn't help but to giggle before tiptoeing and planting a kiss on his lips.

"You'll be fine. I'm going to be there with you aren't I?" Sting raised a hand to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess." Then his eyes widened as he looked passed me. Making me curious, I too followed to where he was looking at. Oh. "Aren't you going to bring that along?" I hesitate a bit before finally answering him.

"No. I think it's time I finally give up." I looked back at Sting and smiled at him.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Sting growled before walking over to the wall.

"Sting! What are you doing?" He started to pluck out the corners of my DIY map.

"It's coming along with us, whether you like it or not." I stood there, looking clueless as I stared at him rolling it up. "You can't give up. This time, you're not going to be doing it alone." He smiled at me before sticking the rolled up map out to me. "You'll be with me, remember?" He's right. Even if it's going to take years, I shouldn't give up. Right now, I have that pillar of support to lean on even. I nodded my head in determination before grabbing it from him.

We gave my apartment one last look before we exited and locked the place up. I headed down and passed the key to my landlord. She gave me one last hug before I bid her farewell and went to the carriage that awaited for us. Sting's face immediately paled upon looking at the transportation in front of us.

"You know what Lucy?" I could see beads of sweat were starting to form on his face. "I think I'm going to meet you there."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Come on!" I grabbed onto his collar and dragged him into the carriage along with me. He was screaming and crying like a girl but once he was in, his whole face turned green and was ready to barf anytime. I couldn't help but recalled the times when I had to deal with Natsu and his motion sickness. Poor dragon slayers, of all things they are weak to. I immediately patted my lap and Sting looked at me questioningly. "Lie down, it'll make you much better." And he did.

Once his head was on my lap, I caressed his hair back and forth. The color seems to be returning to his face and he looked like he was not going to barf anymore. Sting then opened his eyes and look up at me.

"How do you do that?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"That's why you need me dragon boy." I giggled causing him to pout before he turned his face to my stomach. I continued to rub his hair and soon, I could hear the soft snores coming from Sting. He has fallen asleep. I smiled at the sight below me before tearing my gaze away to take a look outside. We are finally leaving Crocus.

I couldn't help but to think back about what had happened so far along the ride towards Sabertooth. I wasn't going to be a member of them yet. Sting said that I could decide whenever I was ready on my own terms. I was still allowed to visit the guild though. Sting also mentioned that he stayed a few blocks away from the guild together with Lector. I was even glad that Lector was thrilled to have me on board. I was pretty worried that he might hate me because I was grabbing Sting's attention all the time but no, he didn't. He said he was happy to finally have a mother and I was touched by his words. With a smile plastered on my face, I too closed my eyes and soon succumb to sleep.

* * *

Weeks has passed and I was slowly getting accustomed in living together with Sting and Lector and being part of Sabertooth. I was no longer a journalist anymore but that doesn't stop me from continuing my passion of writing. Right now, I'm back to how I was when I was a Fairy Tail mage. Going for missions to earn jewels and writing stories during my free time. The only difference is that all those times, I'm doing it with Sting. I still remembered what happened last week whenever I took a glance at my left hand.

 _"Hey Lucy, I can't never get tired of your food." I couldn't help but to giggle at his comment. Sting just know what to say or do to make me embarrassed. We were currently having a picnic on top of a hill that we're able to see the whole Magnolia from. Sting laid his head on my lap as I tenderly played with his blonde locks._

 _"That's sweet of you Sting, but maybe too cheesy at the same time." This caused Sting to immediately open his eyes and look at me worriedly. I laughed at his worrisome face before sticking my tongue out at him. He quickly got up and started tickling me, bringing me to the ground before I finally admitted defeat. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. I didn't hesitate to give him another kiss on his lips too. He then got up, pulling me along with him but what surprised me was when he got down on one knee in front of me and a box with a ring on one hand._

 _"S-Sting? What are you doing?"_

 _"Hear me out please." He pleaded before he continued. "I've never met such a beautiful girl before. You're my light when I was in my darkness. You completed me when I thought I was alone. I can be myself with you that you don't judge me for. You make me happy and most of all, you shower me with love. I don't see a life without you so Lucy," I didn't realized that tears started to trail down my cheeks. "Will you marry me?" Then I burst out. Unable to contain my tears of happiness anymore._

 _"Of course you idiot. I'll marry you." Sting took out the ring, putting it on my finger before engulfing me a bone crushing hug._

"Oi, oi, oi!" Orga catching the entire guild's attention in a rather loud and cheerful voice. "Let's cheer to Sting and Lucy's engagement!" The whole guild roared, toasting to our celebration. When Sting announced that we'll be getting married, everyone congratulated us and insisted that we have a party for it. So here I was, sitting with the girls while the boys are having a food competition once again.

"Hey Lucy, don't you want to have a drink?" The voice that belonged to Yukino broke my thoughts, grabbing my attention towards her.

"No, I'm good. I've been feeling funny all morning."

"Is Lucy sick?" Lector stood on the table where we were seated and asked.

"Frosch also thinks so."

"Do you want to go see a doctor?" Yukino asked, her voice laced with concern.

"No, no. Don't worry about me. I bet it's just something funny I ate last night." I paused as I gave it a long thought, trying to recall if the food I cooked was expired or something. "Though I can't recall anything."

"Lucy, were you vomiting in the morning?" Minerva asked. I just replied by nodding my head back. "What about nausea? Do you feel it?"

"Definitely." Minerva then smirked causing all of us to look at her confusedly.

"Lucy, you're pregnant." The only who got excited was Yukino. She was squealing away whereas Frosch and Lector looked at each other confusedly.

"I'm pregnant?" My voice barely audible as I was still processing what Minerva just mentioned. I raised my hand and placed it on my stomach. "I'm carrying a baby? Sting and my baby?" I could feel tears were prickling at the corner of my eyes.

"But Lucy, I advised you go and get checked out first." Minerva added on. "Besides, shouldn't you let the father know?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the direction where Sting was currently with the boys. I could feel my hands and feet getting sweaty at the thought of telling Sting. The girls were being supportive including the exceeds, though they have no idea what's going on so I decided to pluck up my courage and walked over to where Sting was.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Erm, I got to tell you something." I said as I fidgeted with my fingers.

"What is it?" He looked at me questioningly. Did he expect me to say it out here, in front of everyone?

" _Privately_." He blinked at me confusedly before looking back at the guys. I was becoming more fidgeting at the moment as I waited for him.

"Hey guys, I'll be back." They were enjoying their time thus they weren't really paying attention to us making Sting grabbed my hand as he led me out of the guild. Once we were far enough, we stopped walking and faced each other. "So what is it you wanted to tell me babe?"

"Erm, remember I woke up vomiting in the morning?" Sting immediately grabbed my hand in his.

"Do you still feel sick?"

"Actually, Minerva said I might be pregnant." I said it quickly. I looked at Sting and he was looking at me with wide eyes. I was a bit disheartened actually, thinking he might not want this but he picked me up and spun us around.

"We're having a baby!" He screamed before putting me down and kissing my tummy.

"Actually Sting, we might want to get it check-"

"No, we don't have to." He looked up at me with teary eyes. "I can smell our baby." Upon hearing what he said, I couldn't help but to cry. I was too happy. We're going to be parents. Sting then got up and wrapped his arms around me before planting a kiss on the top of my head. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

 **The end.**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this story folks. I'm very thankful for all the support I've gotten for my first Stinglu fic from the bottom of my heart. Am planning to try another couple as I did mentioned in my previous chapter for Graylu. Yeah! Go Graylu. Anyway I'm still in the process of writing my Nalu fic titled Our Undeniable Love so you can go check it out or my other stories that I've done. Again, thank you very much everyone!**


End file.
